Dreams of being human
by Plague05
Summary: ancienne version de la vie d'une fleur . Le quotidien d'une jeune Serpentarde vivant à l'époque des maraudeurs n'est pas toujours évident, la réponse dans cette fiction. Remus/OC avec un tout petit Sirius/OC.
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle ancienne fiction renouvelée (la vie d'une fleur) mais je crois qu'elle est totalement passée inapercue et que personne n'a remarqué sa disparition. Alors pourquoi je la reposte: c'est simple parce que je l'ai continué et que j'espère qu'elle plaira à certains d'entre vous.

L'histoire concerne une jeune Serpentarde, Cassandra Dolohov, qui doit faire face à deux mondes qui cohabitent ensemble à Poudlard: celui des maraudeurs et celui des Serpentards. Au début, on peut trouver mon personnage un peu niais, il l'est, mais cette fiction montre son évolution au cours de sa cinquième année. D'un point strictement objectif,celui de son auteur, je trouve mon personnage attachant ^^.

Cette fiction va de paire avec une autre fiction, Forever et ever (comme le parfum) qui concerne la meilleure amie de Cassandra, Rose Williams. Cette histoire se déroule au cours de la septième année des deux jeunes filles.

Et enfin, le disclaimer: ces personnages (sauf Rose et Cassandra, ainsi que d'autres personnes) et ce merveilleux monde magique apparteniennent à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture,

Plague05

**Prologue :**

**__****"Quand tu donnes, tu perçois plus que tu ne donnes, car tu n'étais rien et tu deviens."**_**  
**_**__****Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

Allongées par terre, sur le dos, les yeux vers le ciel, deux jeunes filles de 15 ans observaient l'immensité noire illuminée d'étoiles. Derrière elles, des voix s'élevèrent depuis la maison, rompant ainsi le silence apaisant de l'infini univers.  
Comme tous les ans, en hommage à la fin des vacances d'été, le père de Rose avait invité celui de sa meilleur amie Cassandra, ainsi que leurs amis communs. Enfin, en apparence, car Rose et Cassandra n'étaient pas des jeunes filles comme les autres, leurs vies étaient réglementées par un puissant mage noir à qui les deux familles s'étaient dévouées. Ils étaient des mangemorts et des réunions comme celle-ci portaient surtout sur les missions à effectuer et sur le « maitre ».

Réfugiées dans le jardin du manoir de Rose, les deux amies n'avaient qu'une seule envie, fuir les discussions des adultes pour garder encore une douce lueur d'innocence qui s'évanouissait avec l'enfance.  
Rose était comme la fleur qu'évoquait son prénom, belle avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses jolis yeux verts clairs mais elle avait aussi des épines par son mauvais caractère.  
Cassandra, ou Cassy, était plus douce, plus timide. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux bruns qui, au soleil, prenaient de doux reflet roux, et des yeux verts foncés. Elle avait un visage pâle et une fine silhouette qu'elle avait héritée de son père. Elle venait de passer tout l'été dans le manoir de ce dernier, errant seule dans les longs et sombres couloirs de la demeure. Cassandra aurait préféré passer ses vacances d'été avec sa meilleure amie mais la tradition voulait qu'elle les passe avec son père et son frère. Après tout, deux mois d'été, ce n'était rien comparé au fait de passer tous les autres mois de l'année avec sa famille. Son père, comme son frère, était souvent en mission ou occupé. Il avait une réputation de mangemort actif, était respecter par tous ses pairs car il fessait parti des premiers mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'appelait Antonin Dolohov.

Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Ne pouvant l'élever, son père l'avait confié à une autre famille, les Williams, les parents de Rose. Monsieur Williams avait dans l'idée de faire partir des Mangemorts si sa femme prenait en charge la fille d'Antonin Dolohov. Son but était de faire partir des proches du seigneur des ténèbres par l'intermédiaire de Dolohov. Ce dernier savait qu'un enfant de bas âge et notamment d'une fille, ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et l'empêcherait d'accomplir pleinement les missions qui lui donnait Lord Voldemort. Son fils ainé allait faire son entrée à Poulard et donc, il ne lui posait aucun problème de charge. De plus, il avait de grands projets pour lui après le collège, mais une fille…Un soir, après le décès de sa femme, il avait même pensé à abandonner l'enfant mais un hibou arriva avec une lettre de Williams, lui proposant son aide et sauvant ainsi le bébé.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles se lièrent d'amitié. Elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde et elles partageaient leurs jeux avec Lilas, la sœur ainée de Rose. Maintenant, Lilas venait de finir ses études à Poudlard et ses parents, surtout son père, avaient comme projet de la marier.

La mère de Rose était une femme soumise et impuissante face à son mari mais elle était totalement dévouée à ses deux filles et à Cassandra qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille. Elles étaient sa raison de vivre. Cérès, c'était son nom, avait construit un cocon familiale doux et chaleureux dans lequel vivaient ses filles surtout lorsque son mari n'était pas là. Un lien très fort unissait toutes les femmes de cette maison.

Durant son enfance, passée auprès de Rose, Lilas et Cérès, Cassandra avait ressentit tout l'amour et la douceur qu'une famille pouvait offrir à l'un des leurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu à souffrir du manque de sa propre mère. Bien sûr, elle y pensait souvent mais comme elle ne l'avait jamais connu, elle ne ressentait pas la privation, l'absence de la personne. Ses souvenirs en étaient totalement dépourvus. Tant à son père, Cassandra ne le voyait que durant l'été dans son manoir où bien souvent, elle restait seule. Il ne lui avait jamais montré cette marque d'affection que pouvait lui donner Cérès. Ce n'était qu'un simple inconnu aux yeux de Cassandra. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec son frère, son père l'emmenait souvent avec lui en mission pour le former à devenir un Mangemort. Sa vraie famille, c'était les Williams bien qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Monsieur Williams.

Avant de faire son entré à Poudlard, c'était Cérès qui avait donné les bases élémentaires à Lilas puis ensuite à Rose et Cassandra. Il était hors de question qu'un de ses enfants puisse fréquenter une école magique remplie de sang mêlé ou encore pire une école moldus. Elle leur apprenait à lire, à compter, à écrire et à lancer des simples sorts comme réparo. Elle fait preuve d'une grande douceur à l'égard de ses enfants mais elle savait être autoritaire lorsque c'était nécessaire. Selon Cassy, elle était la meilleure instructrice qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Mais, elle leur avait aussi transmis les principes des vieilles familles sorcières au sang pur et aussi leur haine par rapport aux moldus et aux sangs de bourbes.

Ainsi, les deux fillettes se retrouvèrent ensemble à Serpentard lors de la répartition du choixpeau magique durant leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle soulagea les deux familles notamment Antonin Dolohov. Déjà, il avait une fille, il manquerait plu qu'elle n'aille pas à Serpentard, et puis quoi encore. Avant la fin de l'été de la première rentrée de sa fille, il avait dit à cette dernière : « De tout façon, tu iras à Serpentard, tu portes sa couleur dans tes yeux… ». Cette phrase avait beaucoup marquée la fillette de 11 ans à l'époque.

Rose soupira bruyamment, se releva et dit à Cassandra :

_ Demain, c'est notre rentrée à Poudlard, tu es prête ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on verra bien ce qui nous arrivera lui répondit Cassandra.


	2. Bienvenu chez moi

**Chapitre I :**** Bienvenue chez moi**

_"L'ami est un complice qui nous aide à nous emparer du monde."  
Francesco Alberoni, L'amitié._

Lendemain matin, à son réveil, Cassandra trouva le lit de Rose vide. « Elle a du descendre en bas, pour aller prendre le petit dej' » pensa Cassandra. Des éclats de rire, qui provenaient de la cuisine, confirmèrent son idée. Cependant, le chat de Rose, Blanche, était encore entrain de dormir sur le lit de sa propriétaire, roulé en boule sur lui-même. Il avait des longs poils, son pelage était d'un blanc pur sans aucune tache. Son museau et ses coussinets étaient encore roses malgré son âge d'adulte. Rose l'avait eu pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard alors que Cassandra, elle, avait eu un grand duc au pelage brun-roussâtre, taché et rayé de brun noir au dessus et plus clair, fauve avec des stries longitudinales et des zébrures transversales de couleur brun foncé en dessous. Les parents de Rose, notamment Cérès, pensaient que celle qui leur écrirait le plus, serai Cassandra et ils avaient eu raison. Cette dernière écrivait tous les mois à Cérès ainsi qu'à Lilas pour leur donner de leur nouvelles. Rose, elle, se contentait de signer en bas de la lettre d'un « je t'aime, Rose ».

Cassandra s'étira, puis se leva de son lit improvisé et quitta la chambre de Rose. Elle avait une chambre à elle mais, souvent, elle allait dormir dans la même chambre que Rose, surtout après deux mois de séparation que leur imposait les vacances d'été. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine ou elle trouva Rose, Lilas et Cérès. Cette dernière racontait à ses deux filles, son premier jour à Poudlard :

- …je m'étais perdue à cause des escaliers, ils m'avaient emmenés à l'autre bout de l'endroit ou je voulais aller. Du coup, je suis arrivée en retard et paniquée pour mon premier jour de classe !

Rose riait aux éclats mais Cassandra remarqua le sourire forcé de Lilas.

- Bonjour tout le monde lança Cassandra

- Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner lui répondit Cérès. As-tu finit ta valise ?

- Oui depuis hier lui sourira Cassy

- Oh moins, une qui l'a fait soupira Cérès en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais, man' lui dit Rose, je l'ai presque finit…

Cassandra, connaissant son amie, savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé sa valise. Prévoyant une dispute, elle se retourna vers Lilas en entendant la mère qui haussait la voix sur sa fille pour que cette dernière monte faire sa valise.

- Comme je voudrais retourner à Poudlard, murmura Lilas

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase tellement bas que si Cassy ne s'était pas retournée vers elle, elle ne l'aurait pas entendue. Elle croisa son regard rempli d'une profonde tristesse et elle ne pue lui répondre que par un faible sourire.  
Rose monta alors pour faire sa valise sans avoir néanmoins hurler de rage contre sa mère et claquer toutes les portes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Après avoir fait leur adieux à Lilas, les deux jeunes filles furent emmenées par Cérès afin d'aller à la gare pour qu'elles prennent le Poudlard express. Arrivées sur la voie 9, toutes les trois traversèrent un mur pour se retrouver sur une autre voie, la voie 9 ¾. Cérès les accompagna jusqu'à leur wagon. Lorsqu'elles furent installées dans un des compartiments du train et que ce dernier de Poudlard se mire en marche, Cérès consentit à s'en toujours, Cassandra la soupçonnait de verser une petite larme une fois rentrée chez elle.

Peu de temps après le départ du train, Cassandra se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets. Pendant l'été, elle avait reçu une lettre du professeur Slughorn avec celle des fournitures, lui annonçant qu'elle serait préfet de Serpentard pour l'année. Au début, elle avait cru à une blague car elle n'avait aucunes qualités pour être préfet. Mais, cette lettre s'est avérée véridique. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le fameux wagon, le professeur de Métamorphose s'écria :

- Miss Dolohov, je vous prierai de prendre vos responsabilités de préfet plus à cœur à l'avenir. Vous deviez venir directement dans le wagon des préfets et obéir aux ordres même s'ils ne vont pas de pairs avec vos envies. Vous deviez montrer l'exemple. Ne m'obligeait pas à demander au professeur Slughorn de vous retirer votre insigne. Allez-vous asseoir.

Cassandra aurait du aller directement au wagon de préfet mais elle avait préférée rester avec Rose et puis, elle ne voulait pas être préfet. Lorsque Mc Gonagall l'avait menacé de lui reprendre son insigne, elle s'est retenue de lui tendre l'insigne en lui répondant qu'ainsi, elle pourrait aller la remettre en personne au professeur Slughorn, son directeur de maison. Mais, la perspective des heures de colles, en début d'année, en connaissance du caractère du professeur de métamorphose, l'avait refroidi. Par conséquence, elle garda la tête basse et murmura un faible et hypocrite « excusez-moi » et partit s'asseoir entre Lucius Malefoy et Rabastan Lestrange. Si Rab l'avait recueillit avec un grand sourire, Lucius, lui, la fusillait du regard. Mc Gonagall se tourna vers les autres élèves :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là (son regard s'appuya sur Cassy), nous allons commencer.

Et là-dessus, elle se lança dans une longue et ennuyeuse énumération des règles de l'établissement. Cassandra leva la tête et regarda les autres visages qui se trouvaient autours d'elle : deux Poufsouffles, trois Serdaigles, trois Serpentards et deux Gryffondors, ce qui voulait dire que les préfets-en-chefs étaient un Serpentar, Lucius Malefoy et une Serdaigle, Matilda Goldstein. « Lucius doit être content, ce sont les Serpentards qui ont l'avantage, cette année, sur les Gryffondors » pensa Cassandra. Les deux autres préfets de chez Serdaigle étaient Matthew McKinley et Laura Napolitie. Les préfets de Poufsouffle, elle ne les connaissait pas et elle s'en moquait. Par contre, les deux préfets de Gryffondors, eux, elle savait qu'ils étaient : Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. " Un maraudeur comme préfet, Mc Go est tombée sur la tête".

« Ah moins, qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix » se dit Cassandra. Tout le monde savait que le directeur de Poudlard continuait à garder un certain contrôle sur son ancienne maison, plus que sur les autres.

Cassandra était encore dans ses réflexions, lorsque la réunion s'acheva. Elle s'apprêta à partir lorsque Mc Gonagall l'appela :

- Miss Dolohov, restez encore une minute, j'aimerai vous parler.

Cassy attendit que les autres élèves sortent du wagon. Rab, en passant devant elle, lui avait lancé un sourire d'encouragement alors que Lucius semblait toujours en colère contre elle.

- Votre attitude laisse à désirer Miss Dolohov. Vous arrivez en retard à une réunion à laquelle vous n'écoutez pas gronda le professeur de métamorphose. Puis d'un soupire, elle dit : je sais que ce poste de préfet ne vous plait pas, mais il vous aidera à vous ouvrir aux autres et à ne pas toujours rester avec les autres membres de votre maison et notamment avec Miss Williams. Je suis sûre que vous seriez plus épanouie. Ne renoncez pas à ce poste, vous avez les qualités pour être préfet : responsable, organisée, mature,…Vos résultats scolaires sont corrects sauf défense contre les forces du mal. Il faut avoir confiance en soi.

Avec un pareil discours, Cassandra n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de vomir. Mais, elle se contenta d'un simple « j'essayerai ».

- Bien, reprit le professeur, vous pouvez disposer.

Cassandra sortait du wagon pour aller rejoindre Rose lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui prendre son bras. C'était Lucius :

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire tout rater. Si tu as bien remarqué, nous avons l'avantage cette année sur les Gryffondors, ils n'ont pas de préfet-en-chefs. Et ce n'est pas cette sale sang-de-bourde qui va enfreindre le règlement pour les protéger. Tant à Lupin, ce n'est pas le plus féroce des maraudeurs, on s'occupera de lui en temps voulut…

- Lucius, tu prends les choses trop à cœur lança une voie derrière eux

Cassandra se retourna et vit Rabastan Lestrange qui arrivait, accompagné de son frère, Rodolphus. Lucius lâcha alors Cassy et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je suis venu en éclaireur, Rose allait envoyer un avis de recherche pour te retrouver plaisanta Rab.

Puis, il ajouta en direction de Lucius :

- On va les rejoindra ?

Lucius et Rodolphus partirent devant, suivent de Rab et de Cassy

- Alors, nous sommes tous les deux préfets, cette année

- Hélas, oui

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, et puis, je suis là en cas de soucis

Ca pour être présent, il était toujours là, Rabastan Lestrange. Même avant Poudlard, lorsque les parents de Rose invitaient les familles les plus nobles à leur diner, Rabastan partageait leurs jeux à elle et à Rose. Il suivait Cassandra partout, c'avait pour effet d'amuser tout le monde, et ils étaient même surnommer « les petits fiancés ». Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Rab avait toujours été en admiration devant elle et était toujours là en cas de problème, comme cette fois avec Lucius.

Cassandra remarqua qu'elle avait déjà dépassé le compartiment ou elle avait laissé Rose. Cependant, elle trouva cette dernière en compagnie de leurs connaissances dans une autre cabine : Narcissa Black et Lyra Reilly avec lesquelles elles partageaient leur dortoir, Evan Rosier, Swan Avery, Jimmy Wilkes, Alan Mulciber, Walden Macnair, Crabbe et Golyle, Regulus Black et Bellatrix Black.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour un seul compartiment si bien que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort pour agrandir la pièce. Toutes les filles étaient assises par terre (sauf Bellatrix Black) et que Golyle et Crabbe étaient en dehors du compartiment. Cassandra rejoignît les filles en asseyant par terre, saluant tout le monde sur son passage. Rabastan alla s'asseoir entre Evans et Swan de telle manière que la tête de Cassandra soit au niveau de son genou. Les filles étaient en grande conversation sur leurs vacances d'été. En voyant sa meilleure amie, Rose lui demanda :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé, qui sont les nouveaux préfets ?

C'est alors que Lucius répondit plus vite que Cassy :

- Matilda Goldstein est préfet-en-chef pour Serdaigle, leurs préfets sont Matthew McKinley et Laura Napolitie. Les préfets de Poufsouffle sont Andréa Smith et Nelson Jones et les préfets de Gryffondors sont Lily Evans et… Remus Lupin.

En entendant le nom Lupin, tous les serpentards se mirent à rire

- Un maraudeur et une sang-de-bourde comme préfets, Gryffondor est tombé bien bas railla Evan

- Je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui a imposé ces choix répondit Lucius

- J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore était timbré dit Alan, il n'aurait jamais du avoir son poste de directeur.

Tous les serpentards préféraient l'ancien directeur, Armando Dippet, à Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier était l'ancien directeur de la maison de Gryffondors, professeur de métamorphose et prônait des discours sur l'égalité des sorciers. Tout chez ce directeur était en contradiction avec les Serpentards et surtout les sangs purs. Par conséquence, il n'était pas très apprécié chez par ces derniers.

Ainsi, la discussion partit sur Dumbledore, jusqu'à que Lucius décréta que les préfets devaient faire leur rond. Cassandra poussa un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu puisque Rosa et Narcissa lui lança un sourire bienveillant. Rab lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle se lève et ils partirent tous les deux faire leur rond suivis de Lucius. Pendant leur patrouille, Cassy ne lâcha pas la main de Rab et resta avec lui tous le temps que dura leur corvée.

Au niveau d'un des compartiments, ils rencontrèrent Serverus Rogue qui était en compagnie de Lily Evans et ses amies bien que ces dernières tentaient de se maintenir le plus loin possibles de Rogue. Cassandra lança un salut à Severus et Rab lui fit signe de tête. Severus leur répondit par un hochement de la tête et Lily leur laissa un sourire, auquel les deux serpentards ne répondirent pas. Lily Evans s'obstinait toujours à se montrer civile avec les Serpentards, sans doute par amitié avec Severus, bien que ce dernier s'en moquait éperdument. Il savait que le combat, que menait Lily, était perdu d'avance.

A la fin de leur ronde, Rab et Cassy rejoignaient leurs amis. Peu de temps après que les filles se soient changées, le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils descendirent ensemble, les garçons portaient les valises des adolescentes. Evan portait la valise de Rose, Lucius celle de Narcissa, Regulus celle de Lyra et Rabastan celle de Cassandra. Les quatre filles montèrent ensemble dans une des calèches.

- Alors, Cissy, tu nous parles du mariage de ta sœur avec Rodolphus questionna Rose

- On n'en sait encore rien, il n'a pas fait sa demande répondit Narcissa

- Oh mais tu dois bien avoir une petite idée taquina Lyra

- Ils sont justes fiancés soupira Narcissa

- Oui comme Cassy et Rab riposta Rose

Cassandra lui lança un regard noir

- Nous, on veut savoir si il lui a fait sa demande et si le plus important, elle a eu sa bague réchira Lyra et Rosa acquiesça.

- Je ne s'en sais rien, elle ne m'en a pas parlé

- Tu ne sais pas mentir

- Allez, dis nous, on veut savoir, on veut savoir clamèrent Rose et Lyra

Narcissa lança un regard de détresse vers Cassandra qui leur dit :

- Si Narcissa n'a pas envie de parler, c'est son histoire. Ils ont peut-être envie que leur histoire ne soit pas clamée sur tous les toits, ils ont besoin d'intimité.

- Rab, je crois que j'ai besoin avoir une intimité dans ma relation avec toi. Si tu pouvais arrêter de me suivre partout comme un petit chien, ainsi les gens ne commèrent plus sur nous répliqua Lyra dans une imitation cruelle de Cassandra.

Cassandra lui jeta un regard noir et un froid s'installa entre elles.

Lorsque la calèche arriva devant les escaliers de Poudlard, Cassandra se précipita sur la porte et sortit en courant pour monter vers les escaliers. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Narcissa la suivait en la suppliant de l'attendre. Rose resta derrière avec Lyra

- Pourquoi, tu lui as dit ça demanda-t-elle à Lyra

- Tout le monde le pense répliqua cette dernière

- Tout le monde pense quoi ? demanda Evans qui venait juste d'arriver

- Oh rien répondirent en cœur les deux filles

- Qu'est ce qui passe avec Cassandra et Narcissa questionna Lucius

Rabastan, lui, montait déjà les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux filles

- On s'est disputé pour des sottises rétorqua Lyra

Lucius secoua la tête et haussa les épaules et partirent avec Evans et Regulus. Lyra et Rose les accompagnèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle ou ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards. Cassandra, Narcissa et Rabastan y étaient déjà. C'est à ce moment là que le groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard fit son entrée : les maraudeurs

Les maraudeurs étaient célèbres pour leurs blagues et les records d'heures de colles surtout pour deux d'entre eux. Ils étaient quatre :

James Potter était de moyenne taille, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Selon certaines, il était très séduisant. Bon élève et bon poursuiveur, il était passionné de quiditch et n'avait d'yeux que pour la préfète de Gryffondor malgré que cette dernière fût absolument insensible à son charme.

Son meilleur ami était Sirius Black. Oui, vous avez bien entendu Sirius Black, Black comme Regulus Black, son frère ou alors Black comme Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, ses cousines. Si ces derniers étaient totalement dévoués à aux principes de sang purs. Sirius lui refusait de les appliquer et c'est avec un malin plaisir, provoquait l'ensemble de la communauté des Serpentards. On ne comptait plus le nombre de beuglante que sa mère lui envoyait, la première était lorsqu'il avait été pris à Gryffondor. Malgré ces torts, Sirius était très beau, il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ses yeux était bleu-gris, il avait une sorte d'élégance désinvolte qui, malgré sa volonté, il avait hérité de naturel aristocratique des sangs purs. La moitié des filles de cette école était folles de lui, et, ce crétin en profitait bien. Malgré tout ça, il était un bon élève, un bon batteur et un excellent compagnon.

Remus Lupin était le plus calme des maraudeurs, le plus discret, le plus timide. Bon élève, il venait d'être choisit pour être le préfet de Gryffondor avec Lily Evans. Cette dernière s'entendait très bien avec lui, comme l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, sauf avec les Serpentards. On ne pactise pas avec un Gryffondor, en plus, si ce dernier est un sang mêlé. Il avait les cheveux châtains avec des yeux miels, il était pâle et semblait beaucoup plus fragile que les deux premiers.

Peter Pettigrow était le dernier de ce quatuor. Il n'avait pas aucunes des qualités de ses amis : sportif, beau, bon élève. Non, il se contentait de les suivre partout ou ils allaient. Il avait un grand besoin d'être entourer et soutenu. Il était petit, blond aux yeux marrons.

Les maraudeurs partageaient une haine indéfinissable pour les serpentards qui leur rendaient.

Ils partirent vers leur table ou des filles se poussaient bêtement pour leur faire une place à coté d'elles.

- Nos célébrités préférés sont arrivés ricana Evans

Puis Severus arriva, accompagné de Lily et de ses amies. Ils se séparèrent, pour partir dans des directions opposées, l'un vers la table des Serpentards et les autres vers la table des Gryffondors. James lança un regard mauvais à Serverus qui se contenta de sourire.

- Alors, comment va ta chère sang de bourbe, aujourd'hui, Sev demanda Alan lorsque Serverus assoit à la table.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, tourna sa tête en direction de la table des professeurs ou Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours.

Le festin, enfin, pouvait commencer.

Cependant, Cassandra ne manga presque rien. Ses yeux étaient perdus, elle n'écoutait aucunes des conversations de ses amis, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à la réflexion de Lyra, ses yeux se posèrent sur Rabastan. Il riait avec Evan et Jimmy.  
Elle se mit à le détailler : il était brun aux yeux marron, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur son visage qui était mince tout comme sa silhouette. On pouvait le considéré comme charismatique mais il était moins beau que Sirius ou que Evan sans être moche pour autant.

Elle soupira, baissa ses yeux sur son assiette. Lorsqu'elle les leva, elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Rose. Cassy lui sourira, puis, pris une part de gâteau qu'elle se força à manger.

A la fin du repas, elle accompagna les premières années vers les cachots ou se trouvèrent leur dortoirs. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune de Serpentards, elle leur expliqua les règles et leur montra les dortoirs. Une fois finie avec les nouveaux, elle retrouva Rose dans le dortoir. Cette dernière était entrain de défaire sa valise et d'ordonner ses affaires dans son coin de la pièce. Cassandra commença de faire de même. Puis, Rose s'arrêta de ranger et lança :

- C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me parler

- Il n'y a rien à dire

- Tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ce que raconte Lyra, elle est juste jalouse de ce qu'elle n'aura jamais

- Il n'y a rien à envier

- Puisque tu le prends ainsi

Sur ce, Rose partit vers la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle en sorti, Lyra et Narcissa étaient là et déballaient en silence leurs affaires. En voyant Cassandra partit vers la salle de bains, elle soupira, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses deux autres amies et alla se coucher.


	3. Tout le monde peut le faire

Coucou tout le monde,

Déjà, je voudrais Hayden-smiley pour sa review et aussi tous ces "visiteurs" (faute de savoir leur nom) pour leur passage sur ma fiction. J'espère que ma fiction vous a plu. Je sais aussi que certains sont allés voir mon autre fiction (qui elle est mauvaise, ne perdez pas votre temps avec). Mon coté pessimiste me force à penser que ma fiction était tellement pitoyable que vous êtez dis:"la pauvre, j'espère qu'elle a fait une autre fiction que celle là" et vous êtez allé voir mon autre fiction. Mais, d'un autre coté, je me dis que ma fiction vous a plu donc vous êtez aller voir mon autre fiction. Enfin, j'espère que c'est plutôt la deuxième solution...

Bonne lecture,

Plague05

Chapitre II : « Tout le monde peut le faire… »

« J'ai passé une excellente journée, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

(inspiré de Groucho Max)

Lendemain matin, Cassandra descendit de son dortoir pour se diriger vers la grande salle ou elle retrouva Rose et Evan qui discutaient à voix basses. Lorsqu'elle marcha vers la table de sa maison, elle remarqua le sourire arrogant de Black qui la fixait. Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à coté de Rose. Cette dernière arrêta sa discussion qu'elle avait avec Evan pour lui lancer :

_ Salut, Slughorn ou plutôt Crabbe, vient de distribuer nos emplois du temps.

La dessus, Rose tendit le bout de papier en direction de Cassy qui le regarda avec avidité. Ce matin, elle commençait par un double cours de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles, puis ensuite divination et métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles. Il n'y avait pas problème, aucun cours avec les Gryffondors. « Alors pourquoi ce petit sourire, Black » pensa Cassandra inquiète. En déplaçant son regard sur l'emploi du temps, elle compromit la signification de l'attitude de Black ce matin et poussa un cri :

_ Non, pas ça

Elle avait criée tellement forte que toute la salle l'observait. Rose et Evan la regardaient avec appréhension. On pouvait entendre des ricanements provenant de la table des Gryffondors.

Question à un millions de gallions : qu'est ce qu'il y a pire qu'un double cours d'histoire de la magie en début de matinée ? Un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondors, cours dans lequel le prof ne pouvait pas la voir et ou Black ou Potter se feraient une joie indéfinie de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Elle allait être la risée de Serpentard.

Cassandra avait toujours été nulle en défense contre les forces du mal, elle était incapable de se battre et d'énoncer correctement les formules. Dès que commençait le duel, elle paniquait et lançait que des sorts de protection. Elle était tout le contraire de Rose. Cette dernière était très douée et rivalisait souvent avec Potter, et surtout, Black. Il n'était pas rare de voir un duel entre Rose et Black dans les couloirs. Si seulement, elle pouvait être comme sa meilleure amie.

_ On va s'entrainer Cassy, t'inquiètes pas, rassura Rose, on est là, nous réchira-t- elle en désignant Evan qui hocha de la tête.

Rose tenta tant bien que mal de réconforter son amie mais cette dernière s'était enfouie le visage de ses bras et secouait la tête de gauche à droite en répétant : c'était pas possible, c'est pas possible,… Avec cette nouvelle funeste, elle était incapable de manger, elle n'avait qu'une envie vomir. Elle se leva pour se rendre à son cours de Sortilèges. Elle longea le mur de la salle pour éviter les maraudeurs dont trois d'entre eux,à sa vue, riaient aux éclats. Le dernier se contentait de lire la Gazette du sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir.

La journée se passa très bien pour la Serpentarde. Cassandra aimait bien les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Tant à l'art subtil et incompréhensible des mystères de la divination, elle n'était pas mauvaise mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ses matières préférées étaient les potions, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques.

La préfète aimait bien avoir des cours avec les Serdaigles, l'ambiance était studieuse mais bonne entente parce qu'avec les Poufsouffles, les garçons de sa maison en profitaient pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Et lorsque les cours se passaient avec les Griffons, on pouvait s'attendre dans la demi-heure à un règlement de compte. Donc oui, elle préférait les aigles et puis, quoi qu'en dise Mc Go, elle avait des amies à Serdaigle. Bon, une, elle s'appelait Lisa Cohen, elle était sa voisine de table lors des cours d'arithmancie, une de ses options. Aucuns de ses amis avaient pris cette option et, en début d'année de troisième, Cassy s'était vite trouver toute seule et c'est là, ou elle rencontra Lisa.

Flash Black

Une jeune fille de 13 ans longeait les longs couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre à son premier cours d'Arithmancie. Elle se sentait un peu seule et perdue. Aucun de ses amis n'avait pris cette option, et une situation comme cela était une première pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, elle remarqua des élèves, des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et surtout des Serdaigles, mais pas de Serpentards. Elle soupira et attendit que le professeur arrive. Lorsque ce dernier approcha, elle se redressa et elle s'avança vers la porte. Une fois dans la salle de cours, elle choisit une place qui lui sembla pas mal, pas trop près, pas trop au fond, juste au milieu.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit pour la première fois Lisa Cohen. En effet, cette dernière venait juste de s'assoir à coté d'elle et sans lui avoir demandé sa permission. Cassandra la regarda froissée. Qui est cette jeune personne qui ne connaissait pas les règles de politesse ? Lisa était brune avec les yeux noisettes, petite et fine comme elle et elle semblait avoir courut car son souffle était encore discontinu. Sentant le regard de sa voisine sur elle, Lisa lui demanda :

_ Oh, j'aurais peut être due te demander ta permission pour m'asseoir à coté de toi.

Son ton paraissait neutre mais Cassy sentit une pointe d'ironie. Ses yeux ne formèrent plus que deux petites fentes, elle continua de la regarder sans lui répondre.

_ Puisque tu sembles dénuer de tout caractère social, c'est moi qui fait le premier pas continua Lisa. Je m'appelle Lisa Cohen, je suis à Serdaigle et toi ?

Cassandra fit une moue, puis émit un sourire en coin et lança à sa voisine :

_ Je m'appelle Cassandra Dolohov et je suis à Serpentard.

Elle avait des étincelles dans les yeux, elle continua à fixer sa voisine en attendant avidement la réaction de cette dernière. Elle savait que son nom combiné avec le mot Serpentard fessait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, Lisa ne paraissait aucunement choquée.

_ Bah, voilà un bon début concluait-elle avec le sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle était débile ou qu'est ce qu'elle le fessait exprès ? » se demanda Cassandra. Cependant, sa voisine s'était retourné vers le professeur et écoutait avec attention ce qu'il disait. Alors, Cassandra en fit de même. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans la salle, Cassy se leva et partit dans les premières.

Ce premier cours lui avait plu et elle était contente d'avoir pris cette option mais elle espérait ne jamais devoir revoir sa voisine. Lorsqu'on est à Serpentard, on ne se lie d'amitié qu'avec des serpentards. Généralement, cette règle était appliquée de tous, sauf de la part de la personne de Severus Rogue.

Lendemain, dans les couloirs, Cassy croisa Lisa qui lui lança un salut auquel elle ne répondit pas. Puis, lorsque le cours d'arithmancie arriva et que Cassandra rentra dans la salle, elle trouva Lisa, seule, assise à la même place que la dernière fois. Cassy alla s'asseoir de l'autre coté de l'endroit ou se trouvait Lisa et sortit tranquillement ses affaires. Contre toute attente, Lisa se leva et s'installa à coté de Cassy qui lui jeta un regard noir. Lisa sourira et le dit :

_ Je t'avais dit que c'était moi qui ferais tout, mais tu sais tout le monde peut le faire.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Cassandra sut qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Lisa Cohen.

Une semaine plus tard, Lisa trouva une Cassy, assise tranquillement dans la salle d'arithmancie, à la place ou elle était il y a deux semaines. Lorsque cette dernière la vit, elle lui lança un sourire et Lisa partit s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

C'est ainsi que Lisa et Cassy devinrent amies. Il faut croire que Lisa avait su apprivoiser Cassy car cette dernière s'était énormément attachée à elle. Pendant, les vacances d'été, Lisa lui envoyait souvent des lettres pour lui remonter son morale lorsqu'elle était seule dans le manoir de son père.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit la rentrée, Cassandra effectua très bien son rôle de préfet. Il fallait dire que Lucius Malefoy ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il l'accompagnait à chacune de ses rondes pour lui montrer comment faire son travail de préfet. Elle n'avait pas cherchée à protester car Lucius était comme un chef pour les Serpentards qui lui obéissaient tous sauf peut-être Bellatrix Black.

Ainsi arriva le cours tant redouté de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondors. Rose et Cassy arrivèrent dans les derniers pour éviter les Gryffondors, surtout les maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la classe, le professeur était déjà là. En les voyants, il leur dit :

_ Enfin, Miss Dolohov et Miss Williams nous font honneur de leur présence. 10 points en moins pour Serpentards, allez vous asseoir.

Madame Rigourus était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était petite, maigre et sèche. Aussi, elle était autoritaire et dure comme Mc Gonagall, le professeur de métamorphose, sauf que cette dernière était toujours juste et impartiale ce qui n'était pas le cas chez le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle détestait les Serpentards et surtout Cassandra Dolohov. Depuis son premier cours, Cassy comprit qu'elle ne s'entendrait jamais avec son professeur.

Rose et Cassy partirent s'asseoir du coté des Serpentards. La classe était divisé en deux parties : du coté gauche, les Serpents et du coté droit, les Griffons. Aucun des deux groupes ne voulait se mélanger à l'autre, chacun préféraient garder ses distances.

Le professeur de défense commença son cours sur les Buses que ses élèves devraient passer à la fin de l'année :

_ Comme vous le savez, vous aviez des buses à la fin de l'année et je serai surprise si certains le réussisse (son regard s'arrêta sur Cassy). Il faudra vous entrainer durs et avoir un travail studieux et contentieux tout au long de l'année pour avoir une bonne note à votre examen…

Cassandra décrocha et se mire à rêvasser. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas sa buse en défense contre les forces du mal. Tant pis, de toute façon, elle ne manquerait rien. Lorsqu'elle revint de la sa rêverie, elle s'aperçut que le professeur avait changé de sujet. Elle leva ses yeux au tableau et vit inscrit dessus : sorts de désarmement, Expelliarmus.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des exercices pratiques très simples, concernant les sorts de désarmement qui sont du niveau d'un troisième année. Sachez que les sorts de désarmement peuvent être très efficaces contre un adversaire car ils permettent de prendre l'avantage sur ce dernier. Nous allons voir une expérience disait le professeur

Son regard parcourra les visages de ses élèves qui la regardaient tous avec appréhension. Puis, elle fit un sourire narquois et déclara :

_ Nous allons voir un essai avec Miss Dolohov. Qui veut partager ce duel avec elle demanda-t-elle

La main de Rose ainsi que celle de Rabastan Lestrange se leva mais ce n'étaient pas les seules. Celle de Black et de Potter se levèrent aussi.

_ Très bien, voyons, peut-être que Monsieur Black accepterait-il ? Sollicita Rigourus.

_ Bien sûr répondit-il en se levant

Cassy était paniqué, elle n'avait rien écouté sur les sorts de désarmement, elle ne savait pas comme en faire. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre Black. Sentant sa peur, Rose tenta de la rassurer :

_ Ecoute Cassy, il faut que tu lances le bout de ta bague vers Black en criant Expelliarmus. Il faut que tu sois très rapide, c'est compris. Tu peux y arrivé, tout le monde peut le faire.

Cassy hocha la tête et se leva pour rejoindre Black sur l'estrade. Elle était pâle mais elle essayait de garder la tête froide. Elle serra ses mains pour qu'ils évitent de trembler. Elle ne voulait pas laisser à Black l'illusion qu'il lui fessait peur. Mais ce n'était pas une illusion, il lui fessait peur. Elle avait devant elle le meilleur élève de cette classe qui n'avait qu'une seule idée, lui offrir un allé simple pour l'infirmerie.

Ils se mirent face à face comme dans un duel. Black lui souriait avec une expression de dégout dans les yeux. Le professeur Rigourus leur ordonna de se mettre en place, Cassy et Black levèrent leur baguette et compta jusqu'à trois :

_ Un, deux, trois

_ Expelliarmus cria Black

_ Protego réplica Cassy

Un éclair rouge sortant de la baguette de Black alla se projetait contre le bouclier invisible de Cassy formant une fumée. Une fois la fumée dissipée, Black regarda son adversaire d'un air déconcerté. Devant lui, se tenait une Cassy qui pointait le bout de baguette à bout de doigt, enfermant les yeux et recouvrer sur elle-même. Sentant qu'il ne se passait rien, Cassy ouvrit les yeux et regarda ébahit la classe. Elle était toujours en vie.

_ Voilà, ce que j'appelle un magnifique duel ironisa le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Miss Dolohov, j'ai dit désarmer l'adversaire, on n'applique pas les sorts de protection. Recommencé ordonna le professeur

La même scène se reproduisait, Cassy lança le sortilège du bouclier qui stoppa le sortilège de désarmement de Black. Rose baisa les yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Jamais, Cassy n'y arrivera.

_ Puisque Miss Dolohov ne comprends pas la consigne, on va procéder autrement. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard qui perdra automatiquement 5 autres points à chaque fois que Miss Dolohov utilisera le sortilège du bouclier alors qu'elle doit appliquée le sort de désarmement déclara le professeur Rigourus.

Rose se sentit prête à exploser, c'était tellement injuste. Ce prof savait que Cassy n'avait aucune chance contre Black, qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était un sort de désarmement et elle lui privait de son seul moyen de défense en enlevant des points à Serpentard. Mais, elle préférait rien dire, elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Mais, elle n'était pas la seule à être en colère, tous les serpentards l'étaient surtout Rabastan.

_ Bien, maintenant, mettez vous en place cria le professeur. Un, deux, trois.

_Expelliarmus cria Black

_ Ex…pe..lliar… répliqua Cassy

Cette dernière fut surélevée du sol et projetée en arrière très loin de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle atterrit sur le ventre avec douleur mais elle se releva immédiatement et alla chercher sa baguette magique. Les Gryffondors applaudissaient Black qui s'était mit au milieu de l'estrade et saluait son public de bas en haut comme s'il venait de remporter la coupe de Quiddicth ignorant les insultes des Serpentards.

_ Très bien, Monsieur Black, 10 points pour Gryffondor décida le professeur. Mais, Miss Dolohov doit apprendre le sort de désarmement si elle veut avoir sa buse en défense contre les forces du mal. Recommencez

_ Avec plaisir, madame répondit Black avec plaisir.

« Je vais mourir »pensa Cassy paniquée

Elle se remit sur l'estrade et la scène recommença plusieurs fois. A chaque fois qu'elle tombait par terre, Cassy avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever. Rose bouillait. « Tu vas me le payer, Black, très cher »pensa-t-elle. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle ne releva pas, elle en était incapable. Black l'avait épuisé physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer lorsque la sonnerie résonna.

_ Je veux que pour la prochaine fois, vous maitrisez le sort de désarmement annonça le professeur. Et nous le vérifierons.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle sauf Rose qui alla rejoindre Cassy. En passant près de Black, elle le bouscula en cognant son épaule sur celle de Black.

_ Connard murmura-t-elle

Rose s'agenouilla près de sa meilleure amie.

_ Cassy, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, tu as des bleus partout avisa Rose

Mais, Cassandra ne se leva pas.

_ Allez, lève toi, debout ordonna-t-elle

Cassy était totalement déboussolée, incapable de bouger.

Puis, quelqu'un souleva délicatement Cassandra pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était Rabastan. Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Rose l'accompagnait. Une fois sur place, Rab installa Cassy sur un des lits en la collant contre lui.

Cassy se sentait si bien près de lui, c'était agréable de sentir une présence si réconfortant que celle de Rab. Ainsi, elle se mire à pleurer pour évacuer. Rab lui murmura des paroles apaisantes en la berçant si bien qu'elle se relaxa. Madame Pomfresh arriva et soigna les bleus de Cassy. Lorsqu'Evan arriva à l'infirmerie, il regarda la jeune serpentarde qui se trouvait dans les bras de son meilleur ami

_ Comment elle va demanda-t-il plus à Rab qu'à Rose

_ Disons qu'il l'a bien amoché

_ Quel salaud

C'est alors que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et à la surprise générale, les Serpentards virent Remus Lupin. Ce dernier vit Rabastan Lestrange qui tenait entre ses bras Cassandra Dolohov soignée de son combat. Rose et Evan s'approcha de lui en le menaçant du regard, si bien, qu'il claqua la porte et partit.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il voulait demanda Evan

_ Voir les dégâts de son copain lança Rose

_ Je ne crois pas répondit Rabastan

Il serra un peu plus fort Cassy dans ses bras. Son regard se perdit dans le magnifique couché de soleil qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.


	4. Et la vie continue

**Chapitre III : Et la vie continue**

_« I have tried in my way to be free »_

_(Leonard Cohen)_

Déjà un mois venait de s'écrouler depuis la rentrée et surtout depuis le jour ou Black avait humilié Cassy devant toute la classe pendant leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cependant le professeur Rigourus n'avait pas retenté l'expérience, sans doute, parce qu'elle avait du être sérieusement critiquée par le corps d'enseignements et Dumbledore pour avoir envoyer une de ses élèves à l'infirmerie lors de son premier cours, et même si, cette dernière était une serpentarde.

Contrairement à Cassy, Rose avait cherché à se venger de Black. C'est ainsi que ce dernier était arrivé en hurlant "Williams" dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. Son magnifique visage prônait un slogan ou il était écrit : « I love Serpy ». Visiblement personne n'avait trouvé un contre-sort au sortilège de Rose car il le garda pendant une semaine, semaine ou il était la risée de tous les Gryffondors, même Potter ne voulait plus s'approcher de lui. Rose, quant à elle, jubilait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Black et de lui lancer une pique.

Mais, Octobre était arrivé et il avait amené avec lui des arbres au couleur de feu et un peu de souffle aérien. Les jours commençaient à raccourcir davantage, l'été disparaissait de plus en plus. Cependant, il restait encore de beaux jours comme celui-là.

Installées dans le parc, près d'un grand chêne, Rose, aidée de Lisa, essayait à apprendre à une Cassy totalement perdue des sorts de duel. Narcissa était assise contre l'arbre, des livres ouverts, des sacs et des vêtements trainant à coté d'elle. Les cours venaient de finir et les jeunes filles profitaient des doux rayons que leur proposait le soleil en ce temps de début d'automne, juste avant de disparaitre dans l'horizon.  
Cassy était debout avec sa baguette levée. Devant elle, se tenait une Lisa perplexe et à coté une Rose qui lui montrait ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Avec un sourire, Narcissa regardait, calmement, la scène.

- On va essayer de faire en sort que tu es sensé maitriser, le sort de désarmement, ce qu'un deuxième année saurait faire. Essaye de le lancer sur Lisa ordonna Rose, tu es prête ajouta-t-elle vers Lisa  
- Tu sais, je ne risque rien lança-t-elle en baillant  
- Ce n'est pas drôle répondit Cassy avec une petite voix  
- Non, la situation n'a rien de comique reprit Rose, allez en place et lance le sort  
- Expelliarmus cria Cassandra  
Mais, rien de se passa. Rose soupira bruyamment ce qui fit rire doucement Lisa.

- Il faut que tu pointes ta baguette en direction de Lisa en criant Expelliarmus. Il faut que tu le dises avec conviction déclara Rose. Allez, recommence  
Cassandra réessaya mais toujours rien ne se passa.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce sont des sorts de base lança Rose, énervée  
- Je pense que ce qui manque le plus à Cassy, c'est la confiance en soi annonça Narcissa  
- Ca c'est sur car elle arrive très bien à maitriser les enchantements compléta Lisa  
- Allez recommence reprit Rose. Confiance, courage et classe ajouta-t-elle. C'était les 3 C de Rose, qui résumaient sa philosophie dans ses duels et plus généralement dans sa vie.

C'est fois, Cassy réussit à désarmer Lisa. La baguette de cette dernière tomba à ses pieds.

- Bah, voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile lança fièrement Rose  
Lisa et Narcissa serraient déjà Cassy dans les bras.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu t'entraines à lancer le sortilège avec plus de force pour qu'il me soulève et me propulse au loin reprit Lisa tout excitée, en se mettant de nouveau face à Cassandra

Et la séance dura encore une heure jusqu'à ce que le soleil est totalement disparut et que les ventres sonnèrent l'heure du diner. Pendant ce cours, Cassandra avait réussit à désarmer plusieurs fois Lisa, en envoyant de plus en plus loin sa baguette. Cependant, lorsque Lisa fessait apparaitre un bouclier de protection, ce dernier épousait parfaitement le sort de désarmement de Cassy, allant même toucher la préfète. Mais, Rose ne perdait pas espoir et continuait à féliciter sa meilleure amie.  
Les 4 jeunes filles se dirigèrent en direction du château pour aller dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin du retour, Lisa demanda à Cassy :

- Alors pas de nouvelle de ton mystérieux prince charmant.  
- Toujours pas lui répondit Cassandra

Lorsque Cassy avait passé sa nuit à s'infirmerie après son humiliation par Black, à son réveil, elle avait trouvé une boite de chocolat près de son lit. Elle avait repéré un mot à coté de la boite ou il était inscrit : « le chocolat est le meilleur des remèdes ». Elle fut très suprise de cette trouvaille car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Serpentards de s'offrir des petits cadeaux entre eux. Quand à Rose, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait ce genre de surprise, les cadeaux ne fessaient pas partis du vocabulaire de Rose. Néanmoins, elle avait fait le tour de ses amies pour savoir qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé ces chocolats et elle avait même interrogé Madame Pomfresh. Mais, personne ne savait qui avait pu lui porter les chocolats.  
Visiblement, l'individu ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, ceux même, depuis un mois. Mais, Lisa était persuadée que c'était un admirateur qui lui avait donné ces chocolats.

Arrivées devant la grande salle, Lisa partit vers la table des Serdaigles alors que Rose, Narcissa et Cassandra s'avancèrent vers celle des Serpentards. Une fois près de la table, Narcissa s'assit à coté de Lucius qui demanda à Rose :

- Alors, ces entrainements, ça donne quoi ?

Lucius Malefoy avait très mal pris le fait qu'un Serpentard, même si ce dernier était nullicisme en défense, avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie lors de son premier cour de DCFM par un Gryffondor. Il avait même menacé Cassy de lui donner lui-même des cours si elle ne fessait pas rapidement des progrès. Si avoir Rose comme prof n'était pas toujours évident alors qu'est ce que serait d'avoir Lucius Malefoy.

- Oh ca va, elle arrive à lancer des sorts de désarment annonça fièrement Rose en asseyant près d'Evan  
- Waouh, mais quel progrès, même un gamin de 12 ans pourrait le faire ironisa Lucius  
- Et qu'est ce que ça donne en duel demanda Evan  
- On y travaille, on y travaille répondit sa voisine  
Cassandra et Narcissa se contentèrent de sourire à un Lucius totalement incrédule.  
- J'espère bien concluait-il

Pour éviter de s'étendre davantage sur un sujet qui gênait une des ses amies, Narcissa lança le débat sur le devoir de métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre pour l'après demain. Par chance, tout le monde participa au débat. Alors que la discussion battait à son plein, Rabastan se pencha vers Cassy et lui murmura :

- Je veux bien te donner des cours en défense, si tu veux  
- Oh, mais j'ai déjà Rose comme prof, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça lui répondit Cassy

Piqué au vif, Rabastan se dressa et éclata :

- Franchement, si tu m'embêtais, je ne t'aurais pas posé la question et je ne serais pas assis à coté de toi. J'aurais pensé que tu me préférais à Severus Rogue.

Il se leva de la table et sortit en colère de la grande salle

- Il est juste à cran en ce moment répondit Evan aux regards interrogateurs des Serpentards.

Il partit sur les traces de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que Lucius avait émit l'idée que Severus donnerait des cours à Cassy si lui-même et Rose n'arrivaient pas à lui apprendre à se défendre. Mais, ce n'était qu'une simple hypothèse, lancée dans le cours d'une conversation.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Cassy retrouva Rabastan dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ne sachant pas comme l'aborder, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait vers les dortoirs des filles. Cependant, Rab lui attrapa le bras et l'amena dans un coin pour lui parler :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure commença-t-il, c'est simplement que tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais ajouta-t-il

Cassandra était totalement perdue devant ces paroles

- Tu n'es pas aussi mûre que je le pensais concluait-il

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser timidement sur la joue avant de partir.

« Mais, de quoi, il parle » médita Cassy en voyant son ami monter vers son dortoir.

***

Ce soir là, similairement à tous les soirs, Cassandra partit errer les couloirs de Poudlard pour faire sa ronde de préfet. Comme d'habitude, elle priait pour ne rencontrer personne. Depuis peu, Lucius avait arrêté de l'accompagner pour faire sa ronde.  
A la fin de sa corvée, elle trouva une salle ouverte, elle y rentra et se mit à s'entrainer avec les sorts que Rose lui avait appris. Elle lança des sorts comme _Amplificatum, Accio, Reducto _et_ Wingardium Leviosa _sur les chaises ou les tables de la salle. Elle constata qu'elle les maitrisait parfaitement.  
Puis, elle créa un soldat et tenta de lancer un Expelliarmus sur ce dernier. Voyant qu'elle y arrivait, elle se redressa et relança son sort. Par contre, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à projeter loin le soldat. Elle commençait à se décourager lorsqu'elle entendit une voie derrière elle :

- Tu devrais lever ta baguette plus haut lorsque tu lances le sort, son effet sera multiplier par dix

Elle se retourna et vit Remus Lupin sur le seuil de la porte de la salle. Elle plia les yeux avec méfiance et se contenta de le fixer.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, après ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius, c'est normal ajouta-t-il

« Pourquoi, pourquoi… » Se dit Cassy. En pointant sa baguette en direction de Lupin, elle cria , en prenant le soin de lever un peu plus sa baguette :

- Expelliarmus.  
Etonné, Remus se sentit partir quelques mètres plus loin qu'il n'était pour se retrouver sans sa baguette.

- Accio baguette cria Cassy  
Et elle attrapa le bâton de Lupin en vol.

- Tarentallegra lança Cassy en direction du préfet de Gryffondor.  
Ce sort fit danser Lupin. En le voyant faire, Cassandra éclata de rire.

- Alors, professeur, quand dites-vous ? demanda-t-elle

Remus venait d'arrêter de danser et s'appuyait, essoufflé, au poignet de la porte.  
- Ce n'est pas très juste comme duel.  
Immédiatement, Cassy perdit sur son sourire:  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas de baguette  
En baissant ses yeux, Cassy écarta sa paume et vit la baguette de son adversaire.

- Accio baguette cria Lupin  
Et la baguette retourna dans les mains de son propriétaire.  
- Eh, ce n'est pas juste hurla Cassy  
Lupin se plaça devant elle et lui dit avec sourire :  
- Allez en place, élève

- Confundo  
- Protego  
- Confundo  
- Protego  
- Cassy, il faut que tu arrêtes de lancer des sorts de protection à tout va, parce que tu as trop peur de ton adversaire annonça Remus

Cassy répliqua par un regard noir

- Stupefix cria-t-elle  
Lupin dévia le sort  
- Très bien, Confundo  
Cassy prit modèle sur Remus et dévia le sort  
- Protego, Fambios  
- Parfait, Aguamenti  
- Incendio  
- Encore, allez, Expelliarmus  
- Petrificus totalus  
- Finite…

Durant tout le duel, Cassy souriait, elle était heureuse d'arriver à se maintenir en duel contre un bon élève comme Lupin. Celui-ci continuait s'en cesse de l'encourager, il lui montrait comment dévier les sorts ou les contrer autrement que par des sorts de protection.

Pourtant, le duel s'arrêta lorsque Cassy vit Lucius entrer dans la salle et lever sa baguette en direction de Remus. Ce dernier en voyant le regard apeuré de Cassandra, s'était retourné pour faire face à Malefoy qui lançait :

- Levicorpus  
- Protego s'écria Remus

Le Gryffondor tenait Cassy derrière lui comme pour la protéger. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Lucius qui se mit à rire :

- Tu crois vraiment que tu devrais la défendre, c'est une Serpentarde, elle pourrait te désarmer, enfin si elle y arrive.

Lupin se contenta de le toiser en gardant Cassy près de lui. Cette dernière était désarçonnée, tout s'était passé très vite entre le moment ou elle se battait en duel avec Remus et l'instant ou Lucius menaçait Lupin avec sa baguette.  
En voyant le regard interrogateur de Lucius, elle s'écarta de Lupin et se plaça à coté du Serpent. Le Griffon baissa les yeux, puis les leva pour crier :

- Impedimenta

Les deux Serpentards furent propulsés au loin, libérant ainsi la voie pour sortir de la salle. Lupin sortit en trombe de la pièce, suivis de deux autres élèves qui s'étaient relevés.

Lucius déclara qu'il fallait mieux qui raccompagne Cassy vers leur salle commune, le chemin du retour se passa sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

- Bonne nuit Cassandra lança Lucius devant le portrait qui ouvrait sur la salle commune des Serpentards  
- Tu ne rentres pas  
- Non, je dois finir ma ronde  
- Merci Lucius, bonne ronde alors répondit Cassy avant de rentrer dans la pièce

La pièce commune était vide, la serpentarde s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré et regarda le feu qui brillait dans la cheminée. « Quelle drôle de soirée, d'abord Rab, puis le maraudeur et enfin Lucius » pensa Cassy. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir sur les événements qu'elle venait de vivre. Par conséquence, elle entreprit de monter vers son dortoir pour aller se coucher.

Une fois sur place, elle vit que Lyra et Narcissa dormaient mais Rose était encore éveillée. Elle lisait ses notes de cours, assise le dos contre le mur de son lit.  
Lorsqu'elle vit son amie, Rose jeta ses cours un peu plus loin sur son lit et s'approcha de Cassy :

- Tu en as mis du temps pour faire ta ronde chuchota Rose pour éviter de réveiller ses deux compagnes de chambre  
- J'ai rencontré Lupin pendant ma ronde et Lucius est venu à mon secours lui répondit Cassy  
- Il y a eu un duel ? Comment s'est-il passé alors ?  
- J'ai réussit à me maintenir en prononçant plusieurs sorts  
- Tu fais de plus en plus de progrès, je suis très fière de toi  
- Bonne nuit Rose  
- Bonne nuit ma Cassy

Cette dernière partit en direction de la salle de bains sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle vit Rose qui dormait comme un bébé. Rose pouvait se montrer très chiante lorsqu'elle le voulait mais aux yeux de Cassy, elle était surtout sa meilleure amie.

***

Dans la plus haute tour du château, un loup garou observait sa reine dans le ciel étoilé.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de la suivre partout ou elle va »

« Regardes ou ça t'as mené, ils auraient pu t'offrir un allé simple pour l'infirmerie »

« Tu n'y passes pas assez de temps dans cet endroit que tu veux y retourner »

« Pourquoi, elle, il y a tant d'autres »

« De tout façon, tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir »

« C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, de la suivre partout ou elle va, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux »

« Les petits fiancés… »

Flash Black

_- Regardes Remus disait un Sirius, agé de 12 ans, en montrant deux Serpentards, une fille et un gars, ils sont tellement timbrés dans ces familles de sang pur qu'ils se fiancent tous avant qu'ils ont 5 ans, on les appelle même les petits fiancés  
__- Mais, c'est impossible, ils n'ont que 12 ans répondit Peter  
__- Je viens de te le dire, ils sont fiancés, tous des timbrés  
__- C'est morbide, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas répliqua James  
__Remus fixait intensément la fillette de 11 ans  
__- Et comment, ils s'appellent ? demanda –t-il à Sirius  
__- Oh, Rabastan Lestrange et Cassandra Dolovoh_

_« Cassandra Dolovoh »_

« Elle ne voudra jamais de toi, surtout avec ton petit problème de fourrure »

« Comment, avec tous ses préjugées, elle pourrait t'aimer »

Ces pensées s'envolèrent vers la lune qui brillait de moitié cette nuit là.


	5. Promenade au clair de lune

**Chapitre IV :**** Promenade au clair de lune**

_« Le coeur des hommes est comme le cheval: il galope ça et là insouciant du mors et des éperons»_

« Le Quiddicth, c'est plus qu'un simple sport national, c'est un sport international qui regroupe plusieurs millions de spectateurs rassemblés par leur passion commune pour ce sport, au-delà du sang, des préjugés, des méfiances,…Le Quiddicth est un lien social entre tous les sorciers… »  
Ecœurée, Cassandra s'arrêta de lire et reposa la revue de sport près des affaires de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière volait dans le ciel étoilé, sur ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde, son balai.

Cette semaine, les sélections pour faire partie des équipes de Quiddicth de Poudlard commencèrent, celle de Serpentard était en fin de semaine. Rose avait passé tout son été à s'entrainer dans l'espoir de faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Cette année, il n'y avait qu'un seul poste de poursuiveur à pourvoir et Rose comptait bien l'obtenir.  
Malheureusement pour elle, les serpentards étaient aussi réputés pour leur machisme que pour leurs préjugés à la noix. Aucunes filles ne fessaient parties de l'équipe et ça depuis, plusieurs générations. Cependant, Rose était bien décidée à faire changer cette situation.

Depuis une semaine, elle entrainait Cassy, ainsi que Lisa, tous les soirs pendant que tout le monde dormait, sur le terrain de Quiddicth pour s'exercer. Depuis un an, Lisa était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle, son gabarie, mince et petit, lui permettait d'aller très vite et de faire des pirouettes impressionnantes pour attraper le vif d'or. Lisa soutenait Rose dans sa démarche, c'est pourquoi, elle assistait aux entrainements nocturnes de son amie.

Cassy, elle, se contentait de rester sur la terre ferme. Elle profitait de ces instants noctures pour finir ses devoirs, lire, ou bien admirer ses amies faire des prouesses dont elle était incapable de faire. En effet, pour sa propre santé physique et celle des autres, il était préférable qu'elle reste à terre. Maladroite et instable, les cours de vol de première année avaient vite tournés au cauchemar pour elle. Et c'est avec de mauvais souvenirs qu'elle s'était promit ne plus jamais monter sur un balai à la fin de la première année.

Lisa et Rose volaient à mi-hauteur pour éviter qu'on les voie. Elles se lançaient le souaffle de façon irrégulière pour rendre la tâche plus difficile, ce qui les obligeait à faire des pirouettes pour attraper le ballon. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des rires qui s'élèvent dans le ciel. En réalité, elles s'amusaient bien.

« J'avais oublié que Williams savait aussi bien jouée au Quiddicth »  
Attiré par les rires, un grand chien noir observait en silence la scène à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Il était couché par terre et regardait les deux jeunes filles jouées à son sport favori.

Soudain, il entendit un long et douloureux cri qui provenait des profondeurs de la forêt. Ce cri, il pouvait le reconnaitre parmi tant d'autres car il savait ce qu'il signifiait. Un loup garou, attiré par l'odeur de viande fraiche qui émanait des deux jeunes filles, arrivait.

« Quelle bande d'idiotes, elles ne savent pas que le soir de pleine lune, c'est risqué de sortir »

Sautant sur ses pattes, il s'élança vers le terrain de Quiddicth en aboyant.

Sur le terrain, les trois jeunes filles se regardaient apeurées. En effet, elles venaient aussi d'entendre la plainte du lycanthrope.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loups garous qui rodaient dans les alentours de Poudlard lança Lisa  
- Il faut parti, rassemble les affaires, Cassy ordonna Rose qui plongea en direction de sa meilleure amie  
Aidée de Rose, Cassy s'exécuta. Elle rangea n'importe comment les objets qui trainaient. Puis, elle s'arrêta lançant un regard anxieux en voyant un grand chien noir qui les menaçaient avec ses crocs.

- Cours Cassy, on va le retenir avec nos balais commanda Rose  
Et elle remonta sur son balai pour piquer sur le molosse en criant : « Casse-toi ». Cassy donna les sacs à Lisa et se mit à courir en direction du château. Lisa volait près d'elle.

Alors qu'elles passaient près de la forêt, un loup garou surgit, attaquant Cassy. Lisa pointa sur lui pour éviter qu'il blessait son amie. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter puisqu'ayant l'avantage sur la serdaigle, il continua. Alors, Lisa lança tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour arrêter le loup garou mais ils n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

- Stupefix, Confringo, Petrificus totalus,…

C'est alors que le gros chien bondit sur le loup garou pour le mordre au niveau du bras. Il tenta de l'amener dans la forêt malgré que les rapports de force s'étaient rééquilibrés, le lycanthrope avait un léger avantage sur lui.  
Venant d'arrivée, Rose cria en direction de Cassy :

- Monte derrière moi si tu veux sauver ta peau

Obéissant à son amie, Cassy bondit sur le balai. Cependant, paniquée, affaiblie par sa course et les coups qui venaient de recevoir, elle tomba du balai lorsque Rose décolla.

- Elle est incapable de tenir sur un balai hurla Lisa qui lançait des sorts en joignant ses forces à celles du cerbère pour retenir le monstre. Les sorts de Lisa semblaient peu à peu avoir des effets sur le loup garou si bien que le mossole parvenait à l'enmener en vers la forêt interdite.

Soudain, un magnifique cerf apparut et se posa à coté de Cassy. Il se coucha par terre et fit un signe de tête aux trois jeunes filles.

- Monte dessus Cassy ordonna Rose

Cette dernière pris ses dernières forces, s'accrocha aux crins et monta sur son dos. Le cerf s'élança vers le château suivi de Rose et de Lisa. On ne sait par quel miracle mais Cassy réussit à se maintenir sur le dos de l'animal.

Une fois arrivée devant le château, Cassy descendît vacillante de la bête qu'elle prit dans ses bras :

- Tu m'as sauvé, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier  
- Je crois que c'est la fatigue qu'il lui fait tourner la tête déclara Rose  
- Tu vas bien Cassy ? demanda Lisa

Cassandra caressa l'animal et lui dit :  
- Remercie ton ami le chien pour moi de nous avoir aidées

- Je t'en saurais éternellement reconnaissante, _j'ai une dette envers toi  
_- Euh, Cassy, c'est un animal, il ne comprend pas ce que tu lui dis lança doucement Lisa  
- Comment je pourrais te revoir demanda-t-elle au cerf

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et partit en direction de la forêt après qu'un aboiement de chien eut retentit. Cassy tenta de courir après l'animal mais il était trop rapide et elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir la course.  
- Attente, reviens, comment je pourrais te revoir cria-t-elle  
Rose la rattrapa et la ramena au château :  
- Arrête Cassy, tu vas réveiller tout le monde et je ne souhaite pas être collée pendant que les sélections de Serpentard.  
- Reviens murmura Cassy en levant la main en direction de la forêt  
- Ce n'est qu'un animal, un animal, Cassy reprit Rose

Il leur fallait toute la chance du monde pour remonter dans leur dortoir respectif car ce soir là, tous les professeurs étaient sortir pour faire leur ronde. En effat, même Slughorn, le directeur de la maison de Serpentard était en dehors de son lit. Heureusement que Cassandra était préfète, il lui suffisait de se montrer pendant que ces deux camarades se cachaient pour éviter les heures de colles.

Une fois arrivées à leur salle commune, les deux jeunes filles montèrent immédiatement se coucher. Elles étaient tellement épuisées qu'elles ne revinrent pas sur l'épisode qu'il venait de se dérouler.  
Et c'est avec les plaintes de leur agresseur qu'elles s'en dormirent.

***

Lendemain matin, à la table des Serpentards, Rose et Cassandra mangèrent en silence, chacune redoutèrent le moment ou il fallait parler de la veille, surtout Rose. Cette dernière savait que le cerf avait profondément marqué son amie.  
Cassandra était plongée dans ses souvenirs de la veille lorsque les maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Chose surprenante, ils n'étaient que trois et autre chose encore plus surprenante, James Potter attarda son regard sur une certaine serpentarde aux yeux verts. Suivant le regard du maraudeur, Rose conseilla à Cassy d'aller à l'infermerie pour se soigner de ses bleus. Il fallait à tout prix d'éviter que les autres élèves s'attardent sur Cassy et sur ses blessures comme venait de le faire James Potter.

- Oui, tu as raison Rose répondit sa voisine dans un mumure.

Cassandra se leva sous le regard des trois maraudeurs et de Rose pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.  
Une fois sur place, elle raconta une histoire de chute dans les escaliers pour expliquer ses bleus à l'infermière Pomfresh. Toutefois, cette dernière ne parut pas convaincue par le récit de la Serpantard puisqu'elle lui demanda :

- Mademoiselle, d'où viennent ses égratignures sur vos bras, on dirait qu'un animal vous a griffé  
- En tombant dans les escaliers, j'ai du heurté quelque chose qui m'a griffé tout le long de mon bras répondit Cassy  
« Vraiment nulle l'excuse » pensa-t-elle  
- Asseyez vous sur un des lits, je vais chercher de la pommade pour soigner les égratignures

Résignée, Cassy partit en direction des lits pour s'asseoir tandis que Pomfresh quitta la pièce pour aller chercher le baume. Regardant autours d'elle, elle vit un lit encadré par des rideaux qui émettaient un doux ronflement. Piquée de curiosité, elle descendit de son lit, jetait des coups d'yeux à droite et à gauche, et écarta les tissus.

C'était Remus Lupin, il devait souffrir car il avait des marques d'écorchures sur tout le corps y compris sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient soutenus par d'immenses cernes violets. Il paraissait tellement fragile.  
« Qui a pu lui faire ça » se demanda Cassy. La seule réponse qu'elle pu trouver était celle du loup garou de la nuit dernière.

En entendant des pas de l'infirmière, la préfète regagna son lit. Une fois soignée, Cassy sortit de l'infirmerie en jetant néanmoins un regard vers les rideaux blancs.

***

Enfin, les sélections pour le poste de poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard arrivèrent. Tant mieux, car Cassy avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Rose, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que les jours se succèdaient.  
Après la mésaventure de l'autre soir, Rose avait décidé d'arrêter ses entrainements nocturnes, ce qui la contrariait beaucoup car elle ne pouvait plus s'exercer.

- Mais, tu es la meilleure Rose, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne te choisiraient pas lui répétait Lisa  
- Parce que ce sont des machistes lui répondait à chaque fois Rose énervée

Assisse à coté de Lisa et de Narcissa, Cassy regardait avec angoisse les sélections de Serpentard. Malgré le fait que Rose était la seule fille, elle était celle qui sortait du lot des prétendants. Bien qu'elle soit fine et par conséquence moins costaud qu'un garçon, elle fessait de cette différence une qualité, elle était beaucoup plus rapide que les autres et arrivait plus facilement à se faufiler entre les joueurs. De plus, elle réalisa de très belles pirouettes qui ne laissèrent personne de marbre.

Pourtant, les délibérations duraient un temps interminable et Rose angoissait de plus en plus se rendant à bout de nerf. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, elle ne pouvait rester là à rien faire sauf à d'attendre. Elle n'avait pas la patience de Narcissa. Elle prit son balai et partit vers les autres joueurs en leur proposant de faire une partie. Alors que Rose organisait les équipes, aidée par Lisa, Cassy regarda autours d'elle et vit Sirius Black assit par terre qui observait Rose. Venait-il d'observer les sélections de Serpantard pour son propre plaisir? La chose paraissait impossible sauf s'il voulait connaitre le prochain poursuiveur pour aider sa propre équipe à la victoire.

- Qu'est ce qui fait là, lui, il a des tendances suicidaires demande Cassy à Narcissa en désignant avec son doigt Black  
- Peut être qu'il veut jouer lui aussi lui répondit calmement Narcissa. En voilà une autre réponse improbable.  
Cassandra fit une moue peu convaincue malgré le fait que Black ait un balai à coté de lui.

Regardant vers les arbres qui peuplaient la forêt interdit, la préfète de Serpentard annonça à sa voisine:  
- Je vais faire un tour.  
- Ne rentre pas trop tard. Rose ne te le pardonnera jamais si tu arrives en retard pour célébrer sa victoire cria Narcissa en direction de Cassandra qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du terrain de Quiddicth.

La préfète de Serpentard se dirigea vers la forêt interdite avec une seule idée en tête. Elle voulait, absolument, revoir le cerf qui l'avait sauvé du loup-garou quelques jours auparavant. Juste pour vérifier qu'il existait bien et qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. N'osant entrer dans les bois, elle longea la lissière. Malheureusement, elle ne trouvait rien. Incertaine, elle s'arreta devant les bois, hésita quelques instants puis repartit en direction du parc. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec un Gryffondor. Et puis, de toutes les façons, cette forêt était interdite, in-ter-di-te.

Elle partit donc en direction du parc et du lac. Elle savait que le parc était rempli de cervidés, et pour cause, elle en avait déjà vu.  
Lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, à chaque printemps, elle et Serverus Rogue partaient tous les deux dans le parc à la recherche de ces animaux. Elle n'avait jamais bien compris l'attirance de Serverus pour ces animaux, mais, c'était toujours une joie pour elle d'aller en silence ces magnifiques bêtes avec lui.  
En grandissant, ils avaient arretés leurs excursions dans le parc. C'est avec peine et en le regardant grandir, que Cassy comprit que Severus avait d'autres priorités comme l'exercice de la magie noir avec ses compagnons ou la préparation de plan de vengeance à l'égard des maraudeurs.

« C'est dommage, il faudra qu'un jour, on remet ça, Severus et moi » se promit Cassandra en repensant à leurs randonnées.

Elle grimpa sur une colline. Arrivée en haut, elle plissa les yeux en direction des sous bois à la recherche des cerfs. N'apercevant rien, elle descendit de la cime en prenant soin de faire le moindre bruit. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle erra dans le parc à la recherche de son ami en oubliant ses amies et en oubliant le temps.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit avait remplacé le jour, elle décida d'abandonner ses recherches pour rentrer au château. Une fois sur place, elle descendit vers les cachots pour rentrer vers sa salle commune. Une fois arrivée, Rose lui sauta dessus, les sélections devaient être favorables pour elle. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « je suis prise, je suis prise ».Oui, c'était une confirmation, Rose Williams fessait partie de l'équipe de Quiddicth de Serpentard.

Derrière elle, se tenait Narcissa, calme et souriante, comme à son habitude.

Par contre, en jetant un coup d'œil aux restes des personnes dans la salle, Cassandra remarqua que peu de gens étaient heureux de partager ce moment de joie avec elles. Visiblement, il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour faire changer les mentalités des Serpentards.

A ce moment là, Rose ne paraissait pas tenir rigueur à Cassy pour son retard et son abandon. Elle était trop contente de partager son moment avec ses amies. Mais, Cassy le savait, la sentence arriverait tôt ou tard.

Lorsque Rose pénétra dans la Grande salle à l'heure du dinner, tous les regards posèrent sur elle. Cependant, Rose ne paraissait nullement gênée. Le sourire aux lèvres, le dos bien droit, les yeux confiants, elle avança droit devant vers la table de Serpentard.

Une fois à assise, Bellatrix Black s'approcha du nouvel poursuiveur de sa maison :  
- Voila, notre nouvelle star, tu dois être fière de toi, Rose  
- Oui, assez  
- J'ai eu le plaisir d'assister à ta réussite, dommage que Cassandra n'était pas là  
- En effet, mais, elle était trop occupée à courir après un cerf

Honteuse, Cassy baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Elle senta que sa punition allait arriver

- Un cerf ? demanda Bellatrix avec une pointe d'excitation.  
- Oui, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un cerf  
- Mais, voyez-vous ça, d'un cerf ?  
- Oui, un cerf  
- Rabastan ? cria Bellatrix en direction de ce dernier

Cassy leva les yeux en direction de Rose et lui demanda :  
- Tu es satisfaite ?  
- Très satisfaite répondit son amie avec un grand sourire


	6. Le meilleur des mondes

**Les élucubrations de Plague :**

Voici un chapitre qui normalement ne devait jamais exister, je viens de le rajouter. C'est aussi une raison de la longueur, il est plus court que les autres. J'espère qu'il collera à l'histoire.

Je suis entrain de procéder à des modifications, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reprend mais je rechange tout mon plan. Donc, je ne sais pas quand je reposterai…Mais, comme ma fac est bloquée, je pense que je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre. En tout cas, j'essayerai.

Bonne lecture,

Plague

**Chapitre 5 :** **Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes**

_« Tout est bien, tout va bien, tout va le mieux qu'il soit possible »_

_Voltaire_

La vieille des vacances de la Toussaint arriva à grand pas, emmenant avec elle, le vent froid et la pluie qui caractérisent si bien le mois de novembre.  
Le vendredi après midi se terminait toujours par un double cour de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondors, cours que Cassy détestait par-dessus tout. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans la pièce et qu'elle sortit de la salle de cours, un immense soulagement s'échappa de ses poumons.  
« Enfin, c'est les vacances, on va pouvoir rentré à la maison » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

_ Cassy, attends-moi cria une voie derrière elle.

Ce dernière se retourna et vis Rabastan Lestrange courir vers elle pour la rejoindre.

_ Où cours-tu comme çà ?  
_ Faire ma valise pour rentrer enfin chez moi.  
_ Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle commune.

En temps normal, Cassandra Dolohov aimait bien son collège, ses amis et les cours. Cependant, depuis quinze jours, tous les élèves de Poudlard et notament ceux de Gryffondor n'arrêtaient pas de la ridiculiser à propos de l'histoire du cerf. En effet, Bellatrix Black, en bonne serpentarde, avait cru bon de raconter partout où elle allait que Cassandra Dolohov était tombée amoureuse d'un cerf. Et la première chose qu'elle ai fait, avait été de le dire à Rabastan Lestrange devant tous les serpentards au diner qui précédait de l'intégration de Rose dans l'équipe de Quiddicth de Serpentard.  
Heureusement, Rab ne tint pas rigueur à Cassy de cette humilation. A ces yeux, Cassy avait plus de valeur que son amour propre. Elle avait une dette envers lui car, comme toujours, il était là pour la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait en classe ou dans la Grande salle, les autres élèves s'amusaient à reproduire des bruits qu'ils leur semblaient s'apparrenter à un cri de cerf. Mais Rab se tenait toujours à coté d'elle, menancant tout petits malins qui s'essayeraient dans l'imitation des sons aminals.  
Il fallait réellement qu'elle apprenne à se défendre toute seule.

Tout ce que souhaitait Cassy, c'était de partir le plus rapidement possible de Poudlard en priant qu'à son retour, les élèves auraient oublié cette histoire. Seulement, le train n'était que le lendemain pour permettre aux élèves de préparer leur affaires tranquillement la vieille. Il ne restait plus qu'a Cassy de rester enfermer dans son dortoir le reste de la soirée. Elle descendrait chercher un sandwich après sa ronde de préfet qu'elle devait effectuer.

***

Une fois sa ronde finie, Cassandra descendit vers les cuisines pour se chercher de quoi manger. Une fois sur place, elle vit une immense pièce ou devait travailler plus d'une centaine d'elfes de maison. Les cuisines devaient faire la surface de la grande salle.  
Un des elfes se dirigea vers Cassy, s'inclina et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait. Cassy avait déjà vu des elfes de maison. Comme toute famille de sang pur qui se respecte, les parents de Rose ou son propre père en possédait, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur adresser une parole.

_ Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir. Est-il possible d'avoir un sandwish ? demanda Cassy.

Sans un mot, l'efle claqua dans ses doigts, fit apparaitre un sandwich dans une assiette et un verre rempli de jus de citrouille et partit vers les fourneaux. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Serpentarde le remercie.

Après s'être installée sur un des fourneaux, Cassy prit le sandwich qu'elle croqua à plein dents et parcourra la pièce des yeux. Elle était émerveiller de voir ces petits êtres s'activer avec une telle rapidité, chacun avait une place très précise dans la pièce, chacun avait sa propre tache. C'était une véritable organisation où rien ne devait être perturbé sous la menace de faire stopper la machine mise en place. C'était incroyable.

Elle était tellement subjuguer par ce spectacle qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'un homme venait de rentrer dans la pièce. C'est seulement lorsqu'un elfe passa devant d'elle, les mains remplies de provisions, en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle se retourna et vit l'humain. Près de la porte, se tenait Remus Lupin, à qui l'elfe donna la multitude de nourriture et de boisson. Levant les yeux, le loup-garou vit la Serpentarde. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, auquel, la jeune fille lui repondit. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

_ Je croyais que la nuit, les humains étaient censés dormir. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
_ Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Posant ses provisions sur les fourneaux ou Cassy s'était assisse, il s'appuya contre le meuble.

_ Ca peut durer encore longtemps ce petit jeu.  
_ Quel jeu ?  
_ Tu le sais très bien.  
_ Non, je ne vois pas.  
_ C'est ça, continue.  
_ Non, je ne vois pas du tout lui répondit Cassy apparemment très amusée.  
_ Tu es vraiment une Serpentarde toi.  
_ Merci.  
_ Et fière de l'être en plus.

Remus émit un sourire en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Puis, sans aucune retenue, il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Cassy. Cette dernière, gênée, se dégagea de son regard pour poser le sien sur les provisions du Gryffondor.

_ A quoi, te servent toutes ces provisions demanda-t-elle.

En les ramassant, le Gryffondor soupira et partit en direction de la porte.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est un secret.  
_ C'est le secret des maraudeurs.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Bien sur que tu le sais.  
_ Si je te le dis, tu iras le raconter à tous tes petits copains verts.

En entendant cette phrase, Cassandra se rendit compte qu'elle était en compagnie d'un maraudeur, un ennemi déclaré de sa maison. Cela devait faire au moins un quart d'heure qu'ils discutaient comme des amis qui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il part. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, il était si calme, si gentil avec elle. Malgré cela, elle était entrain de trahir sa maison en pactisant avec l'ennemi. Si Lucius Malefoy la voyait, il ferait une crise cardiaque. Elle pouffa rien qu'à l'idée, ce qui intrigua Remus.

_ Qu'est ce qui passe ?  
_ Rien, je pensais à toi, à moi et à Lucius.  
_ Quel est le rapport ?  
_ Je pense qu'il ne s'en remettra pas s'il nous voyait en ce moment, comme à peu près tous mes amis.  
_ J'ai du mal à voir Sirius ravi de nous voir ensemble.

Cassy se mit à rire de plus belle, Remus se contentait de sourire à l'image de Sirius et James et de leur regard horrifié s'il leur racontait cette soirée.

_ Je propose qu'on n'en parle à personne pour l'instant décida Remus.  
_ Ce n'est pas comme si on était entrain de devenir des amis.  
_ Pas encore, bonne nuit, _Cassy._

Sur ceux, Lupin disparu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cassandra descendit de son meuble et partit à travers les couloirs en direction de son dortoir pour se coucher.

Un Gryffondor et une Serpentarde.  
Etaient ils des amis? Pouvaient-ils être des amis ? Seraient-ils des amis?  
Si, on lui avait poser la question avant la rentrée scolaire, la réponse de Cassandra aurait été toute simple. Non, un Gryffondor et une Serpentarde ne pouvaient et ne seraient jamais des amis. Pourtant, l'image de Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue lui revenait souvent à l'esprit.  
Mais, il fallait être réaliste, leur histoire était différente de la sienne. Lily n'était pas une maraudeuse et elle ne le sera jamais à juger aux cris qu'elle poussait à chaques tentatives d'approche de James Potter et Severus était un serpentard quelque peu différent des autres Serpentards de Poudlard.  
En conséquent, leur histoire était voué à l'échec. Et comme preuve, Cassy avait une triste histoire à se raconter.

***

Le lendemain matin, Cassandra se leva la première avec le désir de partir le plus rapidement possible du château. A force de rester dans son dortoir, sa valise était déjà prête contrairement à celles de Lyra et de Rose qui attendaient toujours d'être remplies. Elle partit vers la salle de bains sans faire le moindre de bruit pour laisser la chance à ses compagnes de chambre de dormir. Une fois hors de la chambre, elle hissa sa valise jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard avec toutes les peines du monde. Pourtant, sa valise était moins lourde que celle de Narcissa.

S'armant de courage, elle tira sa valise dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard qui reliaient les sous-sols à l'entrée.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de Poudlard, celle qui mène directement à la grande salle, Cassy aperçut Remus Lupin qui l'observait d'en haut des escaliers. Il était accouder à la rambarde de l'escalier et souriait en la voyant se débattre avec sa valise. Une fois, la valise déposée à son terme, Cassy se dirigea vers la grande salle en ignorant totalement le préfet de Gryffondors.

_ Un simple sort aurait suffit à t'aider lança ce dernier.

Un sentiment de honte envahit la jeune fille qui préfèra continuer son chemin sans préoccuper du maraudeur. Et puis, elle voulait absolument tenir ses résolutions. Cependant, le maraudeur n'était pas du même avis qu'elle puisqu'il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la préfète de Serpentard.

_ Tu rentres chez toi ?

La Serpentarde se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'yeux tout en continuant à avancer.

_ Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère, tu sais.

Piquée au vif, Cassandra se retourna pour se trouver face à face au Gryffondor

_ Et toi, tu es pénible, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
_ Bonne question, je suppose que je souhaite te connaitre davantage.  
_ Tu supposes, donc tu n'es pas sur. Tu sais, les serpents et les lions ne sont pas des amis. Donc, pour une simple supposition, tu prends beaucoup de risques.  
_ Ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'on est ensemble, on ne se tape pas dessus comme les autres, qu'on peut s'amuser et parler calmement. On s'entend bien tous les deux.  
_ Pour deux soirées, c'est un peu juste pour dire qu'on est amis.  
_ Mais on peut le devenir ?

"Mais, qu'est ce qu'il peut être pénible? Pourquoi, il fait ça?"  
Cassy ne répondit pas à la question de Remus, elle rentra dans la grande salle et partit vers la table des Serpentards.  
Il n'y avait que Severus qui lisait tranquillement un livre sur les potions. Elle s'avanca de lui en lançant un « salut Severus » qui le tira de sa lecture et s'assit en face de lui. Alors qu'elle entreprenait de prendre une part de gâteau, elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle. Au regard haineux de Severus, Cassy comprit que ce n'était pas un Serpentard. Il commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Cassy se retourna et vit Remus Lupin assis à coté d'elle à la table des Serpentards. Le peu de personnes qui étaient dans la salle s'étaient retourner pour les regarder. Cassy pouvait déjà entendre les messes basses des élèves qui se trouvaient derrière elles.

"Tu as vu, c'est Remus Lupin. Mais, qu'est ce qu'il fait là? S'il a besoin de compagnie, nous, on est là. Tu crois qu'il la trouve attirante?"

Un air glacial apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle demanda à l'intrus:

_ C'est une blague ?

Mais, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre puisqu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur Severus sous les yeux ébahis de la serpentarde.

_ Salut Severus, je suis si contente que tu ais accepté de rentrer chez toi. Tu verras, on s'amusera bien. Tu pourras dormir à la maison si tu veux.

Severus posa son sac pour s'asseoir en regardant Cassy d'un air implorant : « si te plait, ne dis rien et surtout oublie cet épisode ». Lily Evans suivit le regard de son ami et vit Remus Lupin et Cassandra Dolohov assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Si le premier lui souriait, l'autre affichait une torsion, exprimant plus de dégout que de joie. En bonne amie, Lily se pencha en direction de Lupin pour lui dire bonjour et puis vers Cassy qui tenta de l'éviter sans succès. Et pour cause, avec sa main sur le dos de sa voisine, Remus empêchait la serpentarde de reculer d'avantage. Et sous le regard horrifié de celle-ci, Lily s'assit, sans aucun trouble, à coté de Severus.

_ Non, en effet, à ce niveau là, ce n'est plus une blague, c'est l'apocalypse murmura Cassy entre ses dents.

***

A la table des professeurs, tout le monde parlait de ce quatuor impensable. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se pencha vers Dumbledor et lui dit :

_ Vous avez eu raison de vos choix pour ces trois préfets, Albus. Des changements apparaissent aux siens des différents groupes.

_ Tous les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés, Minevra. Je crains fort que la situation évoluera lorsque les chefs des deux clans apparaitront.

En effet, c'était ce que Cassandra craignait le plus, la présence de Lucius dans la grande Salle. "Il ne s'en remettra jamais" pensa-t-elle. Un maraudeur et une sang-de-bourbe à la table des Serpentards, il y avait de quoi faire une crise cardiaque. La voyant inquiete, Remus lui pris la main et lui murmura :

_ Je risque autant que toi mais je sais profiter du moment.  
_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu t'en prendras qu'à toi-même.

Elle retira sa main de celle de son voisin et s'écarta un peu plus de lui. Pour Remus, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait la sortir de son monde. Elle soupira et appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main ignorant les regards blessés de Remus et de Lily.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras avec une force qui la traina sur plusieurs mètres. Tout de suite, Remus se leva et sortit sa baguette :

_ Arrête, tu lui fais mal.

_ C'est plutôt à toi d'arrêter. Tu la pollues avec ton sang immonde.

Rab, c'était Rab. Il la souleva et la plaça derrière lui. Il pointa sa baguette en direction du Gryffondor prêt à attaquer. A coté de lui, Evan menaçait aussi le loup-garou. Voyant leur ami en difficulté, James et Sirius, qui venaient d'arriver, se placèrent derrière le préfet de leur maison pour le défendre en cas d'attaque. Assistante à la scène, Lily ne pue s'empêcher d'intervenir :

_ Arrêtez, c'est stupide de réagir comme ça. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous battre. Tu es préfet, Remus, tout comme Rabastan, vous devez mettre l'exemple.

_ Severus, retire ta sang-de-bourbe de mon chemin avant que je m'énerve contre elle cria le préfet de Serpentard.

Tout le monde entendit l'insulte du Serpentard contre Lily y comprit James :

_ Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Lestrange.

_ Viens le faire toi-même Potter.

Mais, c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui décida de mettre fin à l'altercation :

_ 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et un mois d'heure de colle pour Monsieur Lestrange suite à son insulte à l'égard de Miss Evans. 5 points pour tous élèves avec une baguette levée. Regagnez vos tables respectives jeunes gens y compris Miss Evans. Monsieur Lestrange, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je souhaite vous parler en particulier.

Rabastan toisa les maraudeurs, en particulier Lupin, avant de confier sa Cassy à Evan et de suivre le directeur dans son bureau. Tout le monde exécuta l'ordre du directeur en regagnant leur table. Mais, Remus ne pue s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en direction de Cassy. Cette dernière collée à Evan, rejoignait son groupe d'amis, suivit de Severus.

Comme quoi la vie prête, elle ne sait pas donner.

Le reste de journée ne fut pas aussi pénible que celle de la matinée : fin déjeuner, questions des autres serpentards, Rab qui boude, enfin le train, les questions de Lucius, Rab qui boude, les en revoir avec les autres et Rab qui boude.

Mais, de toutes les façons, tout va toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes.


	7. Le commencement des hostilités

Les élucubrations sont en bas, c'est pour éviter de vous gâcher le chapitre...Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui va suivre mais c'est nécessaire, si on veut que Cassy grandisse.

**Chapitre VI :**** Le commencement des hostilités**

_« L'amour, c'est comme la guerre, cela commence toujours par une déclaration »_

Les vacances de Toussaint se déroulèrent à une vitesse impressionnant aux yeux de Cassandra. La jeune fille était assise dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses amies pour retourner à Poudlard. Posée à coté de la fenêtre, elle regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux tout en se remémorant la semaine qui venait de s'écrouler. Le père de Rose n'était pas rentré de tout la semaine, il était surement en mission. Elle avait trouvé Cérès en pleine forme contrairement à Lilas qui gardait constamment son regard triste.

Tous les jours de la semaine, elle avait vu Narcissa et Lyra. Leurs mères et Cérès, ainsi que celles de certains des garçons de Serpentard, organisaient des réunions à l'heure du gouté les unes chez les autres. Au début, ce qui fessait le plus rire Rose, était le fait que Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius et de Regulus venait elle aussi à ces réunions. La mère de Sirius Black dans ce genre de réunions, rien qu'à l'idée, Rose se mettait à rire. Au moins, à la rentrée, elle aura de quoi mettre Sirius en colère.

Pourtant, Cérès emmenait toujours ses filles avec elle et Cassy se demandait toujours pourquoi Cérès insistait autant pour qu'elles venaient avec elle. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elles y allaient, Rose prétendait qu'elle devait s'entrainer pour le prochain match de Serpentard afin d'éviter d'aller chez les amies de sa mère, ce qu'elle considérait comme une corvée. Mais, Cérès avait été intraitable, Rose devait venir. Hélas, Rose avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'être rancunière et de rendre tous les coups qu'on lui portait. Par conséquent, elle se montrait très impolie avec les amies de sa mère, ce qui obligea Cérès à servir.

Un jour où Rose s'était montrée particulièrement odieuse, Walburga Black avait eu l'audace de dire à Cérès : « Vous l'avez trop gâtée, Cérès, ce qui a abimé son caractère ». Face à ce conseil venant d'une telle personne que celle de Madame Black qui avait un fils plus que douteux, Rose n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer : « Je ne crois que ma mère n'a nul besoin de vos conseils, Madame, surtout lorsqu'on voit ce que vos conseils ont donné avec votre fils ainé ». Et comme pour montrer qu'elle était une personne tout à fait charmante, elle avait fait exprès d'insister sur « fils ainé ». «Avec moi, cette insolence se payerai avec une paire de gifle » lui répondit Walburga.

Evitant à tout prix une dispute qui pourrait être péjorative pour sa fille, Cérès déclara à ce moment là : « Vous avez raison, Walburga, je ne suis pas assez sévère avec elle, Rose monte tout de suite dans ta chambre et tu en ressortiras pour faire tes excuses à Madame Black » et elle ajouta « tu seras punit, plus de Quiddicth pendant les vacances ». Enervée, Rose avait claqué toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Mais, les murs en avaient déjà pris l'habitude.

Et la punition de Cérès tomba. Pendant, le reste des vacances, Rose ne pue jouer à son passe temps favori, et subissait lors des réunions le sourire narquois de Mère Black. Comme quoi les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Toujours, assise dans le train, Cassandra sourit à cette pensée. En effet, Rose avait hâte de remonter sur son balai. D'ailleurs, la poursuiveuse de Serpentard tenait son balai entre ses mains. Cassy savait qu'une fois le train arrêté, Rose monterai sur son balai pour aller rejoindre le château même si elle devait faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Une fois le train arrêté, la réflexion de Cassy se confirma. En effet, Rose courut vers la sortie et monta dessus lorsqu'elle sortit du wagon. Cassy et Narcissa échangèrent un sourire complice et ramassèrent les affaires de leur amie. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie. Une fois sorties du train, les deux jeunes filles poussèrent tant bien que mal les trois valises et les trois cages qui contenait le chat de Rose, l'hibou de Cassy et le lièvre de Narcissa jusqu'aux diligences.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château, Cassandra et Narcissa regardèrent au loin Rose qui volait au dessus du lac, épanouie et heureuse, effectuant d'impressionnantes figures. Ses cheveux volèrent au vent et un magnifique couché de soleil complétait ce joli tableau.

_ On ne peut que la trouver belle remarqua Narcissa.

Cassandra hocha de la tête, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ce spectacle pour savoir que Rose était belle. Jamais, Cassandra, Narcissa, Lisa ou même Lyra ne pourrait rivaliser avec la beauté de Rose. Son élégance, ses yeux magnifiques verts, sa peau blanche, son corps sculpté par le Quiddicth fessait d'elle une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Le couple qu'elle formait avec Evan était sublime, deux éclats ensemble. Souvent, les gens se retournaient sur leur passage pour les admirer. Néanmoins, ils restaient des Serpentards, des personnes qu'on craignait.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient groupées pour admirer la Serpentarde dans le ciel. Parmi eux, les quatre maraudeurs y étaient présents. Lorsque Rose descendit de son balai pour rejoindre ses amies, elle entendit des applaudissements derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius Black au milieu de l'assemblée qui tapait dans ses mains en lui lançant un regard narquois, le même que celui de sa mère. Il fallait croire que c'était génétique.

_ Félicitation, Black, tu viens enfin de comprendre à quoi peut te servir tes mains. A faire ce que tu sais le mieux, à faire le primate lui lança Rose.

Sirius continua à taper dans ses mains tout en fixant Rose qui continua :

_ Si tu es sage, je pourrais t'apprendre à lire et à écrire, mais seulement si tu es sage, Black.

_ Tu sais, Williams, si je t'applaudis, c'est parce que tu m'as donnée une bonne raison d'aimer un temps soit peu ma chère maman.

A l'évocation de cette personne, Rose commença à fulminer et c'est pourquoi Black continua :

_ Tu sais, moi, le fils indigne, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir assister à vos réunions entre filles. Il parait que tu as été privé de ton balai pendant tes vacances. Enfin, je te mentirais si je te disais que tu m'as fait de la peine quand je l'ai su.

Enervée, Rose lui lança un regard noir et répliqua :

_ En effet, j'ai pu constater en côtoyant ta chère mère que toi et elle, vous êtes pareils, le même sang qui coule dans les veines.

A ce moment précis, Rose venait de prononcer la pire insulte pour Black, elle venait de le comparer avec sa mère.

Immédiatement, Black sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Rose. Voyant son amie sans sa baguette, Narcissa réagissait tout de suite en envoyant sa propre baguette à Rose qui l'attrapa pour menacer le Gryffondor.

_ Tu veux jouer Black ? On va jouer déclara Rose.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, Williams répondit James en souriant.

Ce dernier se plaça à coté de son meilleur ami qui lui murmura :

_ C'est bon, James, je m'en occupe. Recule.

Obéissant à cet ordre, James rejoignit le reste des maraudeurs, laissant seuls les deux adversaires qui se toisèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva en courant pour mettre fin au duel entre les deux opposants.

_ Baissez immédiatement vos baguettes, jeunes gens ordonna-t-elle. Puis, elle ajouta en direction de la Serpentarde : Miss Williams qui vous a donné l'autorisation de voler dans le parc à cette heure ? Personne à ce que je sache, 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, plus 5 points en moins pour baguette levée. Arrêtez de rire Black, vous aussi vous perdez 5 points pour votre baguette levée.

Puis, elle ordonna à l'ensemble des élèves présents :

_ Rentrez, le spectacle est terminé.

Et elle fila en haut des escaliers pour surveiller que chaque élève obéissait à sa consigne.

Dépitée de n'avoir pu faire un duel avec Black, Rose se tourna vers Narcissa pour lui rendre sa baguette, pris ses affaires et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle. Tant pis, elle se rattrapa bien un jour.

Cependant, Cassy partit dans la direction contraire des ses amies, vers le lac en compagnie de son hibou et de ses affaires.

Arrivée devant l'étendue d'eau, elle prit son hibou dans ses bras et le caressa pendant quelques minutes.

_ Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ? demanda une voix dont son propriétaire se trouvait juste à coté d'elle.

A force de vivre ce genre de situation en permanence avec son voisin, Cassy ne se retourna pas, elle savait qu'il était. Elle lui répondit simplement :

_ Non, plus maintenant mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu insistes autant? Il y a beaucoup de filles qui aimeraient être à ma place, pourquoi moi?

_ Cassy... Cassandra, ce n'est pas facile ce que je vais te dire et je souhaiterais que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Remus prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer:

_ Tu me plais. Vraiment, je suis réellement attiré par toi comme un aimant. Tu sais, James et Sirius n'étaient pas ravis de me voir près à me battre pour toi. Oui, Cassy. Si Lily et puis Dumbledor n'étaient pas intervenus, Lestrange et moi, on se serait battu. J'en ai parlé avec les autres maraudeurs et ils ne sont pas très ravis, ils sont mêmes en colère contre moi. Mais, si on leur montre qu'au delà des préjugés qu'ils ont que l'on peut former un couple, alors, on aura gagné.

_ Les préjugés? Mais de quels préjugés tu parles?

Réalisant qu'il venait de gaffer, le maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard. La honte, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. La honte qui avait face à sa condition de loup garou. Il pensait qu'elle serait la seule qui pourrait le comprendre, après tout ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. En effet, elle devait faire face à tous ces préjugés sur son statut de sang pur et de serpentard alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dire une seule méchanceté à quiconque. Ce que pouvaient raconter certaines personnes sur Cassandra Dolohov était ridicule, surtout qu'ils ne la connaissent pas.

Pendant 5 ans, Remus avait passé une partie de son temps à observer cette fille si étrange qui ne ressemblait pas à une serpentarde, elle n'était pas comme Rose Williams, sa meilleure amie. Et lorsque Sirius l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer, elle avait juste laissée l'affaire se régler par le temps.

Il leva les yeux et vu une Cassy qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de douceur. Elle était là, devant lui, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui fessait tant souffrir. "Si jamais, tu savais Cassy et que tu me repoussais, je ne pourrais le supporter".

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Remus. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle voulait le réconforter, simplement, lui apporter un peu de tendresse pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle reposa son hibou dans sa cage. Puis, elle mit sa main sur son cœur et lui dit:

_ Je sais que le tien est pur. C'est qui compte le plus pour moi.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du loup garou qui prit la main de la serpentarde. Constatant qu'elle avait réussit à redonner un peu de bien être à celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un ami, elle retira sa main et reprit son hibou de sa cage.

_ Comment s'appelle ton hibou? demanda Remus qui voulait attirer l'attention de la préfète sur autre chose que sur sa souffrance d'être un loup garou.

_ Il n'a pas de prénom.

_ Tu ne lui as pas donné de prénom?

Cassy hocha la tête négativement tout en continuant à caresser l'animal.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il n'est pas vraiment à moi, ce sont les parents de Rose qui me l'ont donné pour que je leur donne des nouvelles de leur fille. Je suppose que je devrais leur rendre une fois ma scolarité finie.

La serpentarde leva les yeux vers les doux yeux miels du maraudeur.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai un hibou annonça Remus.

Et il siffla en direction du ciel d'où surgit une magnifique chouette qui se posa sur le bras tendu de son propriétaire. C'était une chouette de l'Oural avec un brillant pelage marron, de grands yeux jaunes. Cassy tendit sa main pour la caresser mais l'animal prit peur et évita la main.

_ Elle est un peu méfiance face à des étrangers.

_ Ca se comprend.

Elle retenta de caresser l'animal avec encore plus de douceur et en lui parlant doucement pour la rassurer si bien que la chouette se laissa faire.

_ Et bien, voilà.

_ Comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Lunatique.

_ Lunatique ?

_ Ne me regard pas comme ça, c'est Sirius qui a trouvé ce nom. Il l'a trouve trop lunatique.

_ Pourquoi pas.

La préfète caressa encore l'animal, puis pris son hibou dans les mains pour le lâcher dans les airs. Le hibou vola en direction du ciel, survolant le lac comme l'avait fait Rose quelques instants auparavant. La chouette de Remus s'envola à son tour pour rejoindre le grand duc de Cassy et ils envolèrent ensemble jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue de leurs propriétaires.

Au lieu de rentrer, les deux préfets restèrent l'un à coté de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes sans bruit. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être une nouvelle fois ensemble. Remus avait raison, elle se sentait tellement bien en sa compagnie.

Soudain, Cassy sentit le regard de son voisin sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas, fixant toujours le ciel et espérant que cette attention ne durait pas continuellement. Mais parfois, la vie ne fait rien comme on voudrait que cela se passe.

Comme pour contrer ce qu'elle redoutait, elle s'arma de courage pour prendre la direction du château avec un seul souhait que celui que Remus la suive. Seulement, ce dernier avait d'autres idées en tête.

Rien qu'en voyant ses yeux brillés, on pouvait aisément voir l'objet de ses pensés. Il attrapa la préfète de Serpentard par le bras pour la ramener vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sein. Automatiquement, Cassy eut un moment de recul, tentant de se libérer du maraudeur. Mais en voyant le doux sourire de son compagnon, elle se rapprocha de lui. Cette douceur, cette chaleur qui lui donnait, tout en lui l'attirait.

Mais pourtant, c'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de Cassy pour ne pas l'effrayer. Au début, la préfète n'eut aucune réaction, comme à son habitude, elle restait passive. Puis, doucement, elle passa ses bras sur le cou de Remus et commença à lui rendre son baiser. Remus comprit qu'il posait se laisser à aller et passa ses mains sur le creux des reins de Cassy qui se colla contre lui. Puis, il porta une de ses mains sur le visage de la Serpentarde et entreprit de le caresser de haut en bas. A chacune de ses caresses, Cassy poussa un soulagement de plaisir qui fit sourire le Gryffondor. Alors comme ça, une simple caresse de sa part lui donnait déjà de la satisfaction.

Puis, avec son index, Remus releva la tête de sa partenaire pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement au précédent, ce baiser fut plus charnelle, les lèvres ressentaient déjà le manquement du à la brève séparation. Elles s'entremêlèrent pour ne former plus qu'un ballet. Dès que l'un se séparait, l'autre revenait toujours le chercher. Ils étaient incapables de se séparer. Et pourtant, il faudra bien un moment donné le faire.

Remarquant que le soleil était déjà couché, Cassandra s'écarta du préfet et prit la direction du château. Remus la suivait dans ses pas, tirant la valise de la préfète. Aucun mot ne fut échangé sur le chemin du retour.

***

Les jours suivants, Remus et Cassy tentèrent de rester le plus possible éloignés de l'un de l'autre.  
Remus le savait, Cassy avait besoin de temps pour comprendre les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers lui. Un ami ? Surement. Un amant ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle venait de passer près de 10 ans auprès d'un autre garçon que lui, elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter que peut être un jour, elle vivrait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rabastan Lestrange.

Ce dernier se doutait que quelque chose s'était passée entre le maraudeur et la princesse de son cœur lors de son retour à Poudlard. Mais, ce qui le rassurait ce qu'elle n'était jamais avec Remus et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le revoir.

En effet, pour éviter de recommencer, Cassy passa tout son temps de libre avec Rose. Elle avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de neutre comme Rose, qui était tellement aveuglée par ses propres préoccupations qu'elle ne s'apercevrait pas de la souffrance de son amie. Rose était une forteresse aux murs solides qui lui laisserait le moyen de penser librement et en paix. Elle remarqua que Remus fessait de même avec Sirius. Il semblerait que leurs deux amis soient le seul moyen qu'ils aient trouvé de les tenir séparé de l'un et l'autre.

Un autre événement vint perturber cette entrée un peu étonnante. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait eu lieu le premier weekend qui suivait la rentrée. Il opposait les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. Cassy et Rose avaient assisté au match pour soutenir Lisa, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle et accessoirement leur amie. Cependant, Serdaigle ne battit pas Gryffondor malgré le fait que Lisa attrapa le vif d'or mettant fin au match. Gryffondor ne gagna pas de grand-chose ce qui consola un peu Lisa. Cette dernière, tout comme Rose, avait horreur de perdre. Le prochain match opposerait Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Rose avait hâte d'y être pour pourvoir faire ses preuves et prouver à l'ensemble de son équipe qu'ils avaient eu raison de l'accepter.

C'est pour cette raison que Rose s'entrainait tous les soirs après les cours, négligeant ses études. Fidèle à sa promesse qu'elle s'était faite, celle de ne plus revoir un certain Gryffondor, Cassy l'accompagnait. Elle s'installait sur les marches du stade ou elle fessait ses devoirs. Parfois, Rose s'entrainait pendant plusieurs heures dans le froid et le vent. Mais, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Un soir, Rose et Cassy rentèrent toutes les deux du terrain de Quidditch. Comme à chaque fois, Rose était épuisée par l'entrainement, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait, retrouvé son lit pour dormir. Malheureusement, les deux jeunes filles rencontrèrent deux des maraudeurs, Sirius et Remus. Les deux préfets évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder. C'est fou comme le gris d'un mur pour être aussi attirant. Mais voyant Rose en tenu de Quidditch, Black supposa qu'elle devait être épuisée. Ainsi, lorsque les deux groupes se croisèrent, Sirius attaqua verbalement la Serpentarde :

_ Alors, comment ça, tu penses que ton équipe peut battre celle de Poufsouffle.

Tout le monde savait que l'équipe de Poufsouffle était la moins bonne des quatre équipes de Quidditch. Mais, Rose ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin. Black continua :

_ Si tu veux que ton équipe ai une seule chance de gagner, il faudrait remplacer le nouvel poursuiveur de Serpentard.

Rose s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur :

_ Tu sais, je pense que Serpentard battra Poufsouffle et même Gryffondor surtout si Gryffondor garde son capitaine et l'un de ses batteurs.

_ Alors, là, ça m'étonnerai. James est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tout Poudlard.

_ Laisse moi rire, il est totalement obsédé par Evans, qu'il lâchera le souafle en plein match pour aller la rejoindre.

_ Tu es jalouse de l'intérêt qu'il porte à Lily ?

_ Lorsque les poules auront des dents, Black. Seulement à ce moment.

Sirius éclata de rire et Rose reprit son chemin pour rejoindre sa salle commune avec Cassy.

_ En tout cas, ton amie doit être jalouse d'Evans cria il en désignant Cassy.

Remus s'interposa :

_ Arrête Patmol.

Rose sortit sa baguette dans sa poche et approcha Black d'un air menaçant malgré les efforts de Cassy pour la retenir. Elle s'arrêta à cinq centimètres du visage du Gryffondor :

_ Laisse là tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait.

_ Oh là, j'ai peur.

Rose recula en soupirant :

_ Puisque tu l'as cherché, Expelliarmus.

Comme s'il l'attendait, Black s'écarta :

_ Levicorpus.

_ Confundo.

_ Stupefix.

_ Petrificus totalus.

_ Finite.

Le duel que menaient Rose et Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Cassandra et de Remus. Tous les deux étaient très agiles, rapides et rivalisés d'ingéniosité. Seulement, fatiguée par son entraiment, Rose était en difficulté face à Sirius qui lui était supérieur. Ce dernier décida d'en finir avec ce duel :

_ Bon, ça suffit Williams, Déprimo.

Le sort fit exploser la surface sur laquelle était Rose, projetant la Serpentarde plus loin qu'elle n'était. Blessée par l'explosion, Rose ne se releva pas.

_ Alors c'est qui le plus fort ? Incarcerem.

_ Protego.

Cassandra s'était mise devant le corps inerte de Rose, la protégeant des deux Gryffondors en créant un champ de protection qui l'entourait elle et son amie.

_ Dolohov, je crois que tu as la mémoire courte. Tu te souvins de l'endroit ou tu es allée la dernière fois que tu es mesurée à ma magnifique personne.

Sirius s'adressait à Cassy comme on parle à un petit enfant. Cependant, Remus s'intervint :

_ Sirius, tu as gagné ton duel, laisse les partir.

_ Lunard, il faut s'amuser de temps en temps, tu ne peux pas rester coincée toute vie.

_ Je ne suis pas coincé mais s'attaquer à Cassandra alors que tu sais très bien que tu en sortiras vainqueur, ca ne m'amuse pas. Je trouve ça injuste.

_ Oh arrête cinq minutes ton rôle de préfet…

Pendant que Remus et Sirius se disputaient, le cerveau de Cassy fonctionnait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation avec Rose inconscience à ses cotés ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tombé Rose, elle était sa meilleure amie, son amie de cœur, sa sœur de cœur. Jamais, elle ne la laissera jamais tombée, pas Rose.

Et puis, elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement avec son sort de protection contre les attaques du Gryffondor, il lui fallait trouver une attaque rapide et efficace qui lui permettrait de neutraliser Black. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs les cours de défense que Rose lui avait donnée, elle ne trouva aucun sort qui convenait. Cassandra paniquait totalement, puis en se rappela de certains de ses souvenirs douloureux, elle trouva une solution, pas la meilleure mais une solution.

Mais que faire lorsque vous saviez pertinemment que si vous ne faites rien, votre meilleure amie vivra la pire humiliation de sa vie ? Car, ce qu'elle était sûre, ce que Sirius n'en restera pas là après l'avoir mis KO. Maintenant, c'était à Cassandra de protéger Rose.

Elle se releva annulant le sort de protection et lança en direction de Sirius :

_ Ca ne fera pas si mal que ça, Black, si je ne prononce pas la formule.

De toute façon, elle ne prononcera pas la formule pour éviter de lui faire mal davantage.

L'animagus, surprit par la Serpentarde, arrêta sa conservation avec son meilleur ami et se retourna vers elle. Il eu juste de le temps de voir Cassandra Dolohov lever sa baguette pour fendre l'air traçant sur sa poitrine une longue flamme violette avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Remus se jeta sur Sirius et hurla en direction de la préfète :

_ C'est de la magie noire, Cassy, c'est mal.

Cependant, Cassy était totalement transformé par l'utilisation de cette magie. Ses yeux d'ordinaires verts foncés étaient devenus noirs, elle semblait plus menaçant que jamais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Remus. Ce dernier entra dans une rage extraordinaire et pointa sa baguette en direction de la fille qu'il aimait tant.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé te faire du mal, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Pour défendre mon amie.

_ Au prix du mien ?

_ Il s'est attaqué à Rose.

_ C'est elle qui a jetée le sort la première.

_ C'est lui qui l'attaqué verbalement le premier.

_ Les mots ne sont rien comparés aux actes.

Remus était en colère. Elle venait de tout gâcher, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi de la magie noire? Comment il pourrait expliquer à Sirius et James, que Cassandra Dolohov n'était pas une serpentarde et une sang pur comme les autres après ce qu'elle venait faire. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

Se sentant une nouvelle fois menacée, Cassandra relança le même sort qu'elle avait jeté sur Sirius quelques minutes auparavant. Remus tenta de l'arrêter avec un sort de protection mais le sort de Cassy traversa le champ de protection et la flamme se traça sur la poitrine du loup garou. Remus poussa un douloureux cri puis s'écroula à son tour près de celui qu'il avait voulu protéger.

Le cri que Remus poussa, sortit Cassandra de sa torpeur. Voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle tomba à genou, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas faire ça ». Mais, le cri de Remus n'avait pas eu que cet effet, il avait aussi interpelé d'autres élèves, notamment James Potter qui courra le long du couloir à la vue de deux de ses meilleurs amis étalés sur le sol. Une fois sur place, il se jeta sur Cassandra :

_ Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait, qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?

***

**Les élucubrations de Plague:**

Deux reviews, deux alertes fiction, un nombre de visitor en augmentation, un pétage de plomb et une remontrance, cela fait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'attendait plus rien. Merci à tout ce petit monde...Et ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous et vos 100 reviews et 300 visitors, je suis une grande débutante.

Oui, il y a eu du changement dans l'air. Mais, je continue à penser la même chose.

Aussi, je suis à la rechercher d' une béta. Si quelqu'un veut travailler avec une caractérielle, envoyez-moi un mail. Je sais, dit comme ça, cela ne parait pas attirant mais vaut mieux prévenir et si mon projet vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas. Je peux aussi être très sympa....Si, si, je vous l'assure.

Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier pour deux raisons:

- Une, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai commencé à modifier mon plan, parce que je trouvais que l'histoire ne fessait pas sentimental pour une histoire d'amour. Mais, j'ai vu que je pouvais coller le chapitre 6 avec ceux qui suivent, et en plus, faire un peu de promotion pour ma future fiction, que je suis entrain d'écrire, sur Rose et Sirius. Donc, j'ai peu modifié sans trop modifier et j'ai un peu hésité.

- Deux parce que ce chapitre est en continuité avec le prochain chapitre qui révèle beaucoup de chose. Ces deux chapitres constituent le cœur de l'histoire et j'avais peur que le thème de ma fiction, qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre, fasse un peu: "elle fait comme tout le monde".

Pour parler pour ne rien dire, un peu de moi et de ma fiction en vous racontant comment j'ai eu l'idée principale de cette fiction.

En fait, l'année dernière, lorsque j'étais en attente de mes résultats de partiel au mois de mai, j'ai eu envie d'aller chez une copine qui habite au bord de la mer pour me détendre (Oui, j'habite une ville qui se trouve près du littoral). J'étais dans le tram (oui, je vis dans une grande ville de province ou il y a un tram) lorsque j'ai eu une vision de deux élèves de Poudlard qui se livraient un duel, un garçon et une fille, et la fille fendait l'air avec sa baguette pour attaquer le garçon. C'est chouette comme vision, non?  
Ainsi, Cassandra Dolohov est née. Pour l'autre élève, cela me paraissait évidant, c'était Remus, mon personnage préféré. Sauf qu'il fallait une histoire pour aller autour de cette vision et répondre à cette question: Pourquoi se battaient-ils?

La réponse est venue de Remus, qu'est ce qui fait de Remus, un personnage dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter? C'est parce qu''il a été ami avec les parents d'Harry notamment avec son père. Donc, ils se battaient pour protéger leurs amis respectifs et Rose Williams est née. Il fallait une amie pour Cassandra et une ennemie pour Sirius. Je voulais que Sirius se batte avec quelqu'un. Non, je ne me voyais pas faire une histoire d'amour entre James et Cassy (étant une fan à l'époque du James/Lily malgré que dans le chapitre 4 de la fiction, j'étais tentée), ou entre Peter et Cassy. Quand à Sirius, il fallait une bonne raison pour faire une histoire d'amour entre Sirius et une serpentarde (J'en ai trouvé une, et, elle est dans la suite (encore de la pub, oui oui)). Je suis une grande fan des Serpentards et des Mangemorts, donc je voulais que Cassy soit à Serpentard, je voulais faire quelque chose sur le monde des sangs purs.

Et la suite de l'histoire: "comment Plague a eu son idée pour faire sa fiction" au prochain chapitre parce que la réponse y est et que je ne peux pas vous le dire sinon, je dévoile le prochain chapitre (ce serait vraiment dommage), bien qu'il y a un indice dans ce chapitre. Un peu sadique, non? Je crois que je l'ai déjà été suffisamment avec ce chapitre mais bon...

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer,

Plague05


	8. Le moindre mal

**Les élucubrations de Plague:**

Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'ont manqué ces élucubrations... Enfin, après trois mois d'absence, (j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre), je poste un nouveau chapitre.  
Mes partiels se passent bien donc je me suis remise à écrire (plus de syndrôme de la page blanche). Je pense que vous auriez la suite dans 15 jours.

Merci à Jubei/Kazuki pour sa review. Je t'ai cherché au sien de la fanfiction pour pouvoir te répondre mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Néanmoins, j'espère que tes partiels se passent bien. Parfois, il y a beaucoup plus de stress que de mal. D'ailleurs, je vous souhaite à tous que vos examen, partiels, bac se passent bien, ou si, vous travaillez, que votre boulot vous plait. Ce qui est parfois très dur.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Bonne lecture,

Plague05.

**Chapitre VII :**** Le moindre mal**

_« Le courage consiste à choisir le moindre mal, si affreux qu'il soit encore »_

_(Stendhal)_

« Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait, qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? »

La phrase de James Potter ne pouvait s'arrêter de résonner encore et encore dans la tête de Cassy. Elle ne cessait de tourmenter la serpentarde au point que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs, comment elle le pourrait-elle ? Rose et les deux maraudeurs étaient encore à l'infirmerie, Rose ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés vers le plafond, Cassandra savait que son sort était entre les mains du directeur de Poudlard. Pour quelle raison qu'il soit, l'usage de la magie noir était interdite par la communauté des sorciers et encore plus par Dumbledore. En plus de la satanée phrase de Potter, de multiples questions envahirent son esprit. Allée-t-elle être renvoyée définitivement de l'école ? Si c'était le cas, que deviendra-t-elle ? Est-ce-que les parents de Rose la gardèrent ? Devrait-elle retourner dans le manoir de son père ?

Sans Poudlard, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas la possibilité de pratiquer la magie puisqu'elle avait seulement que 15 ans. Elle n'avait aucun talent, elle n'était pas brillante, elle ne savait rien faire à part d'être une étudiante de Poudlard. De plus, sans Poudlard, elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Elle supplia Merlin pour qu'elle puisse rester chez les Williams .Mais si, elle devait retourner chez son père, elle préférait mourir que devoir le faire.

Puis, les éléments de la soirée lui revirent en mémoire :

_Flash Black :_

__ Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait, qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?  
___ Lâche-moi Potter, tu me fais mal.  
___ Réponds à ma question : Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?  
___ Lâche-moi.  
___ Lâche-là ordonna une voix derrière eux._

_Cassy se retourna et vit Rabastan qui arrivait vers elle, accompagner de l'intégralité du clan des Serpentards. Plus rapide que ces derniers, Evan était déjà aux cotés de Rose. Avec les quelques sorts qu'il connaissait, il tenta de soigner les blessures de sa jeune amie.  
__Retissant, James obéit à l'ordre du préfet en se relevant, laissant ainsi la serpentarde. Et comme pour les protéger d'une menace qui les fessait face, le Gryffondor se plaça devant ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient couchés sur le sol. L'ensemble des élèves imita son geste et menaçait le groupe qui se dressait devant les trois Gryffondors. _

_Pour les serpentards, ce n'était pas une surprise que de voir les autres élèves de Poudlard se ranger ainsi aux cotés des maraudeurs. Percevant, à leurs tours, un danger, Evan souleva Rose pour l'écarter de la foule tandis que Lucius plaça Narcissa et Lyra derrière lui en menaçant James Potter du regard. De même, Rabastan ramassa Cassy qui était toujours en larmes. _

__ C'est ça, qu'elle s'en aille cria James en rage. Il ajouta : « Surtout qu'elle n'oublie pas, elle a une dette envers moi »._

_Ignorant le Gryffondor, Rabastan amena Cassy près de Rose et d'Evan. A peine que Rabastan l'a posé sur le sol, Narcissa se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. __Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, le préfet de Serpentard se retourna violement en direction du Gryffondor et braqua sa baguette sur ce dernier._

__ Vous n'êtes pas en position de force. Sauf si vous utilisez de la magie noire comme l'a fait votre amie nargua James._

_Lucius se rapprocha de Rabastan qui était en première ligne, accompagné de Rodolphus. Derrière eux, se tenaient Crabbe,Golyle, Swan Avery, Jimmy Wilkes, Alan Mulciber, Walden Macnair. Regulus Black et Evan se tenaient près des quatre filles comme pour les protéger au cas où cela tournerait mal**.**_

__ Cela ne pose aucun problème pour nous, Potter déclara Lucius._

__ Que tout monde baisse sa baguette. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?cria une voix derrière eux_

_Les Serpentards se retournèrent et virent le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, accompagné de tout le corps d'enseignement et de Lily Evans._

__ Sale sang-de-bourbe de cafteuse murmura Lucius entre ses dents_

_L'ensemble des élèves présents reculèrent pour former un cercle autours des trois maraudeurs, des Serpentards et des enseignants. James pris les devants pour raconter les événements qui venaient de se passer d'une manière particulièrement subjective :_

__ C'est ce monstre qui a utilisé de la magie noire pour les attaquer lança-t-il en pointant du doigt Cassandra Dolohov._

_Cette dernière était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Les larmes continuaient de perler son visage. Alors qu'elle tenta de se mettre debout pour s'expliquer, elle tomba à genoux devant les enseignants, sous le poids de la fatigue. C'est ainsi, qu'au milieu du cercle et dans cette position, qu'elle essaya de s'expliquer :_

__ Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est passé mais il l' a attaqué, Monsieur. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre lui. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher, de faire en sorte qu'on continue notre route, mais, Rose, elle n'a pas voulu._

_Plus, elle essayait de s'expliquer, plus elle pleurait à telle point qu'on ne pouvait plus comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Dans un élan de pitié, Narcissa tenta de s'approcher de Cassy mais Regulus lui barra le chemin. Dans chaque regard que pouvait lancer un Serpentard en direction du trio, il y a avait de la haine et de la colère. Ainsi, avec un regard rempli de dégout, Cassy ajouta en pointant du doigt Sirius Black :_

__ C'est de sa faute à lui.  
___ Menteuse répliqua immédiatement James. C'est ta faute, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir est de ton œuvre. __Puis, il se tourna vers les enseignants : j'étais le premier à arriver sur place, je l'avais vu au milieu des corps. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore soupira et régla la question :_

__ Merci Monsieur Potter pour votre récit. Cependant, ce dernier ne répond pas au fait de savoir pourquoi Rose Williams se trouve dans le même état que vos deux amis. Veuillez les amener à l'infirmerie ainsi que Miss Williams. Séparez-les s'il le faut._

_Cependant, James Potter n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abandonner ses accusations envers la Serpentarde :_

__ Monsieur, elle a utilisé de la magie noire pour attaquer mes amis. Mon père est un grand sorcier, il m'a appris les caractéristiques de cette magie. De plus, la magie noire est rejetée par beaucoup de sorciers. Il s'ajouta en direction des Serpentards : de très grands sorciers.  
___ Merci Monsieur Potter, moi aussi, je sais reconnaitre l'utilisation de cette magie. Moi-même, je la rejette. Mais, je crois que vous ai donné l'ordre de raccompagner vos amis à l'infirmerie._

_Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution que celle d'obéir, James Potter s'exécuta. Deux élèves de Gryffondors sortirent des rangs pour aider James à amener ses deux camarades à l'infirmerie. Voyant le poursuiveur de Gryffondor s'éloigner, Dumbledore ajouta :_

__ Prenez un calmant, Monsieur Potter, ca vous fera du bien. _

_Puis il se tourna vers les autres élèves :_

_-Retourner dans vos dortoirs, il n'y a plus rien à voir. Sauf, les élèves de Serpentards._

_Une fois que tous les autres élèves partirent, le directeur se tourna vers Cassandra :_

__ Je pense que vous êtes trop sous le choc pourvoir dire quelque chose de concret pour ce soir, Miss Dolohov. Mais demain, je souhaite vous voir dans mon bureau à 8h00 pour décider de votre sort et de votre punition. N'oubliez pas que j'aime beaucoup les marrons glacés. __Et il ajouta en direction des autres Serpentards : je vous demande de rester dans votre pièce commune pour ce soir, les elfes de maison vous apporteront votre diner. Je ne souhaite aucun duel avant demain. _

_Tous les Serpentards hochèrent et partirent en direction de leur dortoir. Rabastan pris dans ses bras Cassy afin de la ramener jusqu'à son dortoir. Evan était déjà parti amener Rose à l'infirmerie._

Cassandra n'avait même pas dîné avec les autres, elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Elle ne voulait pas affronter leur regard. Elle savait bien qu'à moment donné, elle ne devra bien se faire juger mais pas pour l'instant, pas ce soir. Elle était montée directement dans son dortoir, ou elle s'était contenté de rester allonger sur son lit en se remémorant en boucle les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ce soir là. Elle avait tiré ses rideaux pour éviter qu'on la dérange.

***

Dans une autre partie de Poudlard, plusieurs enseignants s'étaient réunis autours d'un même bureau. Les professeur Slughorn, Mc Gonagall et Rigourus se tenaient devant le bureau ou était assis le directeur.

_ Cassandra Dolohov, mais qui aurait pu penser qu'elle serai capable d'utiliser de la magie noire ? demanda, ébahie le professeur de Potions.  
_ Personne, Horace, personne n'y aurais songé répondit le professeur de métamorphose.  
_ Surtout qu'elle est incapable de se battre en duel compléta le professeur de défense.

Aucun des personnes dans cette salle n'eut la force de continuer le débat, tous étaient sous le choc. Que Sirius Black et Rose Williams se battent, tout le monde en avait l'habitude, mais Cassandra Dolohov et Remus Lupin, personne ne voyaient le pourquoi.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer déclara le professeur Mc Gonagall

Le directeur qui jusqu'à n'avait rien dit, pris une inspiration et lui répondit :

_ Un simple duel entre un Gryffondor et une Serpentarde qui a entrainé les deux autres et qui a mal finit.  
_ Mais, pourquoi Cassandra a-t-elle utilisé de la magie noire. Je croyais qu'elle était la plus inoffensive des Serpentards.  
_ Parce que c'est la seul magie qu'elle connait, Minerva.  
_ Vous voulais dire que les Williams entrainaient ces deux filles à la magie noire, Albus ?  
_ Je vous en prie, Horace, n'insultez pas Cérès Williams. Cette femme a beaucoup de défaut mais elle a une grande qualité que certains sang purs n'ont pas, elle aime énormément ses filles.  
_ Mais, alors comment ?

Le directeur tourna son regard vers le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Cette dernière donna la réponse dans un faible murmure:  
_ Antonin Dolohov.  
_ Oui, Dolohov.  
_ Mais, je croyais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à sa fille  
_ C'est exacte. Vous vous n'êtes jamais poser la question de savoir pourquoi Cassandra Dolovoh était incapable de faire un duel alors qu'elle est une très bonne élève dans les autres matières comme les Sortilèges ou elle effectue parfaitement les enchantements. Pourquoi, elle est toujours entourée de personnes comme Rose Williams ou Rabastan Lestrange toujours là pour la protéger contre des coups.

Il fit une pose et reprit :  
_ Le sortilège que Miss Dolovoh a lancé sur nos deux amis de Gryffondor ne laisse aucune trace, aucune brulure, aucune marque. Juste une forte douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Monsieur Dolovoh est très soucieux du quand dira-t-on, il ne voulait pas que Cérès Williams crie sur tous les toits que sa fille porte des marques, surtout, il ne voulait pas que le ministère de la magie fasse le rapprochement entre la fille et la mère. On ne sait toujours pas comment Grace Dolohov est morte, et je suppose qu'il ne souhaite pas aller à Azkaban.

La main sur sa bouche, le professeur Mc Gonagall fut la première à réagir :  
_ Vous vouliez dire que Dolovoh … s'arrêta le professeur de métamorphose, incapable de continuer sa phrase.  
_ Je n'ai aucune preuve, Minevra, aucune.

Tout le monde fut abasourdir pour ces révélations. Cependant, le cas de Cassandra Dolohov n'était toujours pas réglé.

_ Cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'a fait Miss Dolohov annonça le professeur Rigourus  
_ Vous aviez raison mais c'est une explication qui allège son cas, Agatha.  
_ Quelle punition souhaitez vous lui appliquer ? La renvoyer ?  
_ Et la laisser entre les mains de son père. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Williams serai ravi de héberger encore chez lui Cassandra. Par conséquent, elle devra retourner chez son père et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui peut se passer là-bas. Non, pas la renvoyer.  
_ Elle devra avoir une punition exemplaire pour éviter que quelqu'un recommence.  
_ C'est ce que je pense concluait le directeur.

***

Le lendemain, après une nuit blanche, Cassandra se dirigea vers le premier étage. Elle s'arrêta devant une gargouille ou elle murmura : « marrons glacés ». La gargouille se déplaça ainsi que le mur derrière elle pour laisser place à un escalier. C'était la première fois que Cassy se rendait chez le bureau du directeur. Aussi, elle du s'accrocher aux escaliers pour ne pas glisser lorsque celui-ci se tourna en colimaçon. Une fois l'escalier arrêté, Cassy releva la tête pour voir une porte. Elle toqua à la porte et pria pour qu'il n'est personne. Sauf que quelqu'un lui ordonna de rentrer. Obéissante, Cassy entra et vis Dumbledore qui lui désignait un siège devant son bureau.

_ Les autres ne devront plus tarder expliqua le directeur

« Les autres ? Quels autres ? » pensa Cassy. « Il faut une commission pour renvoyer quelqu'un de l'école ? »

Elle s'assit dans un des sièges et attendit avec le directeur. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer la porte. Lui, c'est le marron d'une porte qu'il l'attire. Ah près tout, ce n'est qu'une question de choix.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le professeur Mc Gonagall entra à accompagner de trois individus.

_ Je les ai maintenu en vie, Albus.  
_ Merci, Minerva.  
Et le professeur de métamorphose repartie aussi tôt qu'elle était arrivée.

A la vue de Rose se tenant debout devant elle, Cassandra ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou :  
_ Rose, je suis tellement contente que tu te sois réveillé. J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi.  
_ Cava Cassy, je vais bien.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de Rose, la préfète de serpentard remarqua les deux autres individus. Derrière elles, se tenaient Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Aux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent, elle se décala de Rose pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil ou elle se trouvait avant. C'est fou comme un fauteuil peut être bien confortable, bien profond. Rose la rejoignit et sans aucune gêne, s'assit sur le accoudoir du fauteuil de Cassy. Puis, le directeur prit la parole :

_ Jeunes gens, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour revenir sur l'événement d'hier. Ce qui s'est passé est inacceptable surtout que deux d'entre vous sont préfets. Oui, Monsieur Black, même si, Miss Dolohov a utilisé de la magie noire. J'ai toujours observé la rivalité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Gryffondor et Serpentard plus que dans les autres maisons. Elle a toujours eu lieu et je suis conscient qu'elle aura toujours lieu. Le problème est que depuis quel temps, cette rivalité a conduit à de plus en plus de problèmes : il y a de plus en plus de duel, plus d'élèves qui vont à l'infirmerie, plus dégradations de certaines pièces. Je ne peux pas tolérer ces faits. C'est pourquoi vous demande de cessez immédiatement vos querelles. Je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais qu'il aura encore des conflits. Mais, ce que j'ai vu hier, je ne veux plus le revoir. J'espère, jeunes gens, m'avoir bien fait compris.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour poser un regard sévère sur chacun des visages qui lui fessaient face. Pendant, le discours du directeur, aucun des élèves se regardèrent. Les deux filles étaient assises sur le même fauteuil et les deux garçons étaient restés près de la porte. Cassy avait trouvé très intéressant à regarder ses doigts, Rose les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, Remus la bibliothèque et Sirius était le seul qui arrivait à regarder en face le vieille homme.

_ Maintenant, je souhaiterais que l'un d'entre vous m'explique ce qui s'est passé de manière la plus objective possible.

Un ange passa et repassa. Il fit même quelques allés-retours. Aucuns des élèves présents ne voulaient prendre la parole, de peur d'aggraver son cas car ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient plus ou moins fautifs dans l'histoire. Puis, avec un sourire dégouté, Rose se tourna vers Sirius et lui lança :

_ Black aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?  
_ Je me posais la même question à ton sujet, Williams.  
_ Ca suffit, Monsieur Lupin, vous vous nous dires ce qui s'est passé hier.

Remus jeta un rapide regard à l'encontre de Sirius avant de raconter les faits :  
_ Sirius et moi, nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour faire notre devoir que le professeur Binns nous avait demandé de faire pour la semaine prochaine. Puis, nous sommes allés vers la grande salle pour diner et en chemin, nous avons croisé les deux Serpentardes. Il y a eu une joute verbale entre Sirius et William qui a finit en duel. Sirius a gagné son duel. Puis, il y a un problème entre lui et Dolohov qui l'attaqué sans lui laisser de chance. Elle a utilisé de la magie noire qui l'a mis tout de suite KO. J'ai ensuite essayé de protéger Sirius parce qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Et elle a relancé le sort qu'elle avait lancé contre Sirius, contre moi. Ensuite, je me suis écroulé par terre. Voilà, ce que je m'en souvins, Monsieur.

_ C'est incroyable comment tu sais arranger une histoire à ta faveur Lupin ricana amèrement Rose.  
_ Miss Williams, vous avez des commentaires à faire sur le récit de Monsieur Lupin ?  
_ Oui et même plusieurs. Une, c'est Black qui a commencé la joute verbale. Pour ma part, tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer dans mon dortoir pour me coucher. Je venais de finir mon entrainement de Quiddicth pour le prochain match de Serpentard. Et lui (en pointant Sirius du doigt), il n'a pas arrêté de me chercher, allant même s'attaquer à Cassy.  
_ C'est qui m'a attaqué en premier ? coupa Sirius.  
_ Oui parce que tu m'avais provoqué lui répondit immédiatement Rose.  
_ Silence, laissez Miss Williams finir ce qu'elle a à dire, Monsieur Black s'interposa le directeur.  
_ Merci, professeur. Donc je disais qu'il s'est attaqué à Cassy. De plus, je suis sure que si Cassy les a attaqué tous les deux, c'est parce qu'il avait une bonne raison, elle voulait me protéger Monsieur.  
_ Donnons la parole à Miss Dolohov dans ce cas.

D'un rapide regard, Rose encouragea Cassy à parler. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration et commença par des excuses :

_ Je sais que vous détestez la magie noire Monsieur. Mais, je savais que Black ne lâchera pas Rose avant qu'elle ai sa part d'humiliation. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Je voulais protéger Rose, je ne suis pas douée en duel, je ne connais même pas les techniques. Ce sort, c'est le moindre mal que j'ai trouvé.  
_ Le moindre mal, Dolohov.  
_ Oui, j'aurais pu te faire encore plus mal, si j'avais voulu, Remus.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce, Cassy tourna la tête vers Remus. Elle avait espéré quand l'appelant pour son prénom, il tournerai sa tête et il la regarderai. Un seul regard, elle lui demandait un seul regard et ca lui suffira. Un regard pour voir tout ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Mais, le Gryffondor refusa de lui accorder la moindre importance, il se borna à fixer du regard la bibliothèque répétant mentalement : « tu n'en sais rien ». Humiliée, Cassy se retourna vers le mur pour éviter que les autres ne voient ses yeux se brumer.

_ Je crois que vos récits me suffiront pour que je fasse ma propre idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer hier. Tous les trois, lança-t-il en désignant Rose, Sirius et Remus, vous seriez retenus jusqu'à la fin des préparatifs de la fête. En effet, dans quelques jours, une grande fête va être annoncée et vous devrez aider à la mise en place. Miss Dolohov y participera. De plus, j'enlève 30 points pour Rose et Sirius, 20 en moins pour Remus et 60 point pour Cassandra. Maintenant, vous pouviez disposer sauf Miss Dolohov.

Cassy s'en fonça encore plus dans son fauteuil tandis que les trois autres élèves partaient de la pièce. A présent, elle était sûre d'une seule chose, c'était qu'elle n'était pas renvoyée de Poudlard.

_ Bien commença Dumbledore après que les trois autres eurent disparu de sa vue. Je crois que nous devions les points sur les i. A Poudlard, l'utilisation de la magie noire est interdite, il n'y aura plus jamais d'utilisation de votre part. De plus, je ne crois pas que votre rôle de préfet vous à aider cette année à être plus épanouie. Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous rendez votre insigne. Par ailleurs, vous alliez devoir faire vos preuves, vous seriez en retenu jusqu'à ce que vous comprenez le sens de la punition.

Puis, il baissa la voix et dit dans un murmure :

_ Vous avez le choix, Cassandra, vous aviez le choix entre le bien et le mal, entre la haine et l'amour. Ne choisissiez pas la facilité. La route sera longue et difficile mais le prix à gagner est à une valeur inestimable. Le bonheur, est-ce-que vous aviez déjà connu la sensation de bonheur infini ? D'être aimer, d'être entourer par des gens qui vous aiment.  
_ Mais Rabastan Lestrange m'aime.  
_ Et vous, est-ce-que vous l'aimez, est-ce-que vous le choisissiez sans aucunes hésitations entre lui et un certain maraudeur.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Vous aviez une chance que d'autre non pas, vous aviez la possibilité de choisir. Avec beaucoup de compromis et beaucoup d'obstacle mais la possibilité de choisir.

Un silence s'installa entre le professeur et l'élève. Puis le directeur libéra son élève :  
_ Vous pouvez disposer mais réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de vous dire.  
_ Merci, professeur.


	9. Les préparatifs du bal de noël

**Les élucubrications de Plague:**

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais, j'avais dis 15 jours et j'ai un peu de retard, mais je vous ai posté un chapitre super long pour me faire pardonner, à peu près 4000 mots.  
Enfin, je souhaite remercier Angie59 et Jubei/Kazuki pour leurs deux reviews. Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire la fiction.  
Dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu, beaucoup, de Rose et Sirius. En réalité, je suis énormément influencée par la suite de la fiction que je suis entrain d'écrire et dont je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Donc, il se peut que ce couple se retrouvent dans les chapitres à venir.  
Je pense que la suite sera postée dans une quinzaine de jours.

Bonne lecture,

Plague05.

**Chapitre VIII: Les préparatifs du bal de noël**

_« La vie est pleine de chose qui vous blessent le cœur»  
__(La marquise de Sévigné)_

_ « Après les récents événements qui viennent de se produire, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal de noël dans le but de rapprocher les différentes maisons entre elles. En ces temps de guerre, l'unité entre les différentes maisons est importante. Tous les sorciers et sorcières doivent se souder les coudes pour faire face aux événements à venir. Blablabla » lança Rose dans une imitation très mal faite du Directeur et elle ajouta : aucun intérêt.

Cassy et elle marchaient le long des couloirs pour se rendre sur leur lieu de torture. En effet, elles avaient rendez-vous avec le directeur pour leur première heure de colles afin qu'il leur donne les directives pour la fête. Le lieu de torture se trouvait dans un des couloirs qui se situaient au premier étage. Peu rassurées, les deux jeunes filles longeaient lentement le couloir, sans s'empêcher de regarder derrière elles. En réalité, elles ne connaissaient pas bien l'endroit.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est le bon chemin, Cassy ?demanda Rose inquiète.

Les yeux rivés sur un parchemin, ou un plan était dessiner, Cassy lui répondit :

_ Oui, c'est Lucius qui me l'a écrit.

_ Arrête, un peu avec Lucius, ce n'est pas un dieu. Parfois, on dirait Narcissa quand tu t'y mets.

_ Je ne dis pas qu'il a réponse à tout, c'est juste qu'il connait plus de chose que nous.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, Narcissa.

_ Mais non.

_ Mais si.

_ Mais non.

_ Mais si.

_...

Cette conservation, d'une nature intellectuelle ahurissante continua jusqu'à ce que les deux filles arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes. En pénétrant l'antre de la porte, elles stoppèrent immédiatement leurs chamailleries. Devant elles, se tenait un endroit magnifique. La surface de la salle était la même que celle de la grande Salle. En levant les yeux, on pouvait voir d'étonnantes arabesques qui se reliaient les unes aux autres. Mais, le plus incroyable de la pièce, se trouvait au fond, des magnifiques rosaces de verre prônaient le mur du fond donnant l'entrée sur le parc et au loin le lac. La pièce semblait datée mais elle s'accordait en parfaitement avec l'esprit du château.

_ Waouh s'écria Rose en voyant la pièce.

Cette dernière ne pue s'empêcher de tournoyer sur elle à mesure qu'elle marchait dans la salle. Cassy resta quelque minute sur l'antre de la porte pour admirer bouche bée la salle dans son intégralité. Puis elle y entra, se mettant à son tour à danser, son rire fessant écho à celui de Rose.

Soudain, des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes filles stoppèrent leurs jeux pour se mettre au milieu de la pièce afin d'accueillir les visiteurs. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à traverser la porte. Le visage serré, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, accompagnés du professeur Dumbledore, pénétrèrent dans la salle. Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers les deux Serpentardes tandis que les deux Gryffondors restèrent au niveau de la porte, émerveillés par la beauté de la pièce.

_ Voici le lieu de vos retenues jeunes gens. Il faudra décorer la pièce selon le thème de noël. Vous disposez de quatre semaines pour accomplir ce projet. Par conséquent, mettez vous toute de suite au travail. Toute l'école compte sur vous déclara le directeur.

Les quatre élèves semblèrent rassurés par l'annonce de Dumbledore. Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la lança en l'air tout en murmurant à l'intention de Remus : « un petit coup de baguette magique et tout rentra dans l'ordre ». Bien que Rose regarda le Gryffondor avec mépris, la même idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

Seulement, Dumbledore ajouta :

_ Le travail se fera sans baguette et par équipe de deux, des équipes mixtes.

Aussitôt, Rose et Sirius se mirent à protester la dernière consigne pendant que dernier eux, se tenaient des Cassy et Remus bien silencieux.

_ Allons jeunes gens, le thème de la soirée est l'unité de Poudlard, il est normal que vous montrez l'exemple. Et puisque Miss Williams et Monsieur Black s'entendent sur ce seul et unique point, nous allons les mettre ensemble tandis que Monsieur Lupin et Miss Dolohov feront équipes.

Inquiète, Cassy jeta un rapide regard en direction de Remus. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier se contenta de regarder la salle, sans le moindre intérêt pour sa nouvelle partenaire. La serpentarde baissa son regard et souffla doucement. Il l'ignorait tout simplement.

Avant de partir, Dumbledore leur donna une dernière consigne :

_ Monsieur Rusard vous surveillera pendant que vous seriez en retenue. Il se tourna en direction de la porte pour désigner de la tête le concierge de l'école

_ Comme si on avait besoin de lui en plus murmura Rose à sa voisine.

_ Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon courage reprit Dumbledore. Ce dernier partit vers la porte avant de disparaitre dans le long couloir du premier étage.

Les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent face à face pendant quelques minutes. Tous se contentaient de se toiser. Puis, Sirius prit la parole pour commencer à donner les quelques idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit pendant que le directeur donnait les consignes. Rose se contenta de le fixer, fessant la moue à chaque fois qu'une des propositions du Gryffondor lui paraissaient mauvaises, ce qui revenait à dire, à chacune de ses propositions.

- Je pense qu'on devra commencer à choisir les différents couleurs et décorations pour la soirée. Et après, nous commencerons à décorer.

Si Cassandra et Remus hochèrent d'un même mouvement en signe d'acceptation, Rose ne put s'empêcher de protester :

- Black, as-tu remarqué l'état pitoyable de cette pièce ? Je pense qu'il faut mieux commencer à la nettoyer, puis ensuite, choisir comment on fait la décorer. On gagnera du temps, surtout qu'on doit faire tout ça sans baguette.

Haussant son sourcille gauche d'un air réprobateur, Sirius commença à inspecter la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Rose. Puis, fixant un des murs de la pièce, il murmura :

- Commençons à nettoyer la pièce alors.

***

Qui aurait cru que Sirius Black et Rose Williams puissent tenir plusieurs heures ensemble dans une même pièce ? Personne, et surtout pas Cassandra. Lorsqu'elle se retournait vers eux, cette dernière avait du mal à croire ce que ces yeux pouvaient lui montrer, Rose et Sirius nettoyant côte-à-côte les murs sales de la pièce d'où ils devaient effectuer leur retenue. Pas de haine, pas de bagarre, rien de conflictuel, juste des : tu pousses, Williams ou passe-moi l'éponge, Black. Ce qui semblait improbable connaissant le passé orageux de Sirius et de Rose. Toujours entrain de se disputer, de chercher à provoquer l'autre ou de se mépriser. En fait, en y pensant bien, ces deux là étaient des inséparables.

D'ailleurs, il y en avait une qui était ravie de ce changement d'altitude de la part des deux opposants.

Comme à son habitude, la mère de Sirius Black lui avait envoyé une beuglante après avoir appris que son cher fils avait, une nouvelle fois, fait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse au près des filles Williams.

« Sirius,

Je t'ai dis cent fois de bien te comporter lorsque tu es en compagnie des Williams. Une d'entre elles pourrait représenter ton avenir. Tu représentes la maison des Black, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quelque point tu me fais HONTE (la voie était montée d'un cran sur ce mot là). J'ai du présenter mes excuses une nouvelle fois à la famille Williams à cause de ton altitude désinvolte, immature et intolérable. Mais, on en reparlera lorsque tu rentras de Poudlard pour les vacances de noël. Jusque là, j'espère ne plus d'avoir t'envoyer de nouvelles beuglantes. »

Quand à Rose et à Cassy, elles aussi, elles eurent le droit à des reproches. Une lettre était arrivée par hibou le lendemain de la convocation du professeur Dumbledor dans son bureau.

« Ma chère Rose, ma chère Cassy,

Je viens d'apprendre par une lettre du professeur Slughorn que vous êtes toutes les deux punis pour un duel avec, entre autre, le fils ainé des Black. Rose, je crois que je t'ai déjà conseillé à multiples reprises d'éviter toute rencontre avec Sirius et que s'il vient te provoquer, de l'ignorer. Une nouvelle fois, je suis obligée de renouveler ses conseils même si je sais bien que c'est totalement inutile. D'ailleurs, ton père est très en colère contre toi, il ne cesse de répéter : « ma propre fille a attaqué un sang pur, ma propre fille a attaqué un sang pur ». Attend toi à recevoir une beuglante de la part de ton père. Je ne te cache pas que, même si Madame Black est venue me présenter ses excuses, j'ai du faire de même. Et je ne tiens pas à recommencer, alors tiens toi tranquille, au moins jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

Quand à Cassy, j'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que tu as utilisé de la magie noire. Contrairement à ton père qui est très fier de toi, je ne te recommande pas son utilisation car cette dernière peut être dangereuse pour toi. C'est pourquoi, si un jour, tu dois recommencer à la pratiquer, je te conseille de l'utiliser avec la plus grande prudence. Evite de recommencer.

Je vous souhaite un bon encouragement pour ces quelques semaines de travail avant les vacances,

Je vous aime,

Maman. »

Mais, lorsque Mère Black apprit que son fils se comportait dignement avec Rose Williams, une nouvelle lettre fut parvenue au Gryffondor dans laquelle, Walburga Black félicitait pour la première fois de sa vie son fils ainé. Rose ne reçut jamais la beuglante qu'elle aurait du avoir, son altitude avec Sirius Black, ayant changé, son père estimait que sa fille avait bien compris la leçon.

Seulement, pour Cassandra, il n'y avait pas de « pousse-toi » ou de « passe-moi l'éponge » entre elle et son partenaire, ni même de lettre pour la féliciter de son altitude. En réalité, il n'y avait rien, aucun échange ne fut échangé entre le loup garou et la jeune fille. Remus refusait de lui accorder la moindre importance.

Immédiatement, Cassy commença une tentative d'approche par des excuses pour son utilisation de la magie noire à l'encontre de Remus. Mais, elle n'était pas allée au terme de son projet. A peine, avait-elle tenté d'émettre quelques sons, Remus s'était déjà mis à nettoyer une table qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Dépitée, la jeune serpentarde s'éloigna de son partenaire pour se mettre à son tour à nettoyer les tables sales de la pièce.

***

- Je crois que si on continue à ce rythme, notre punition sera bientôt achevée déclara Rose à l'ensemble des serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle.

Lucius Malefoy hocha les sourcilles tout en fixant la jeune serpentarde :

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais particulièrement bien avec tes partenaires de retenue, Rose.

- Si je veux finir rapidement ce projet, je suis bien obligée de ne pas me battre avec Black.

- Naturellement, mais un conseil : n'en fait pas trop.

Bêtement, Crabbe et Golyle se mirent à rire tandis que les autres serpentards baissèrent leur regard en direction de leur assiette tout en pouffant. Humiliée, Rose se leva de la table, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle en trombe. La jeune serpentarde se dirigea vers la salle du premier étage. Comme toujours, leurs retenues se déroulaient pendant la nuit, juste après le dîner du soir et se terminaient tard dans la soirée, ce qui permettait aux quatre élèves de faire leur devoir après les cours.

Constatant qu'elle était la première, Rose entreprit de sortir le matériel de nettoyage du placard dans lequel ils étaient rangés. Mais, à peine, avait-elle sortit un balai qu'un épouvantard jaillit du placard pour se transformer en épais brouillard noir. Paniquée, Rose tenta de s'échapper de son emprise en courant le long de la salle mais l'épouvantard eut vite rattrapé. Il l'entoura de son épais nuage noir, tout en lui murmurant : « toute seule, tu es toute seule ». En hurlant de frayeur, Rose mit à se débattre contre la chose qui l'entourait en tentant de le frapper mais ses coups ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Heureusement, quelqu'un se jeta dans l'épais nuage et protégea de son corps la serpentarde :

- Riddikulus !

L'épouvantard changea de forme pour se transformer en Sirius Black portant l'insigne de serpentard. Le véritable Sirius regarda droit dans les yeux son homologue et prononça d'une voie grave :

- Riddikulus.

L'épouvantard, affaiblit, se dirigea vers les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Il s'arrêta devant Cassandra ou il se transforma en vieil homme, portant de sombres vêtements et un dur visage. Cassy se mit à hurler de peur voyant l'homme levé sa baguette vers elle si bien que Remus se jeta sur lui. A nouveau, l'épouvantard changea de forme pour se transformer en une boule argenté. Alors, Remus pointa sa baguette en direction de la créature, prononça le sortilège Riddikulus et éclata de rire. Ainsi, l'épouvantard se changea en une multitude de fumée, s'éparpillant ainsi dans l'air.

Reconnaissante, Cassy murmura une faible merci à l'attention de Remus qui fit mine de ne rien entendre. Mais, pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter sur l'épouvantard pour la protéger.

- On n'est pas prêt d'avoir notre buse en défense contre les forces du mal si on doit être quatre pour vaincre un simple épouvantard s'exclama Sirius avant de prendre un balai.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les quatre élèves de Poudlard. A la fin de la retenue, la pièce était entièrement nettoyer, tous comme les tables, les sièges, les lampes. Pour nettoyer les lampes et les hauts de mur, Sirius et Rose étaient montés sur leurs balais tandis que Remus et Cassy s'étaient chargé de laver le sol et les tables. Au bout de deux semaines, la salle était nettoyée et propre, prête à être décorer.

***

Le lendemain, Black apostropha Williams avant qu'elle rentre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Williams.

Cette dernière se retourna en direction du maraudeur et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

- Il faut choisir les décorations et la couleur des murs pour le bal. Avec Remus, nous avons pensé qu'un blanc cristal se serait bien représentatif du thème de la soirée.

- On a reparlera ce soir lui répondit Rose énervée.

- Je ne suis pas là ce soir, j'ai un entrainement de Quidditch.

Haussant les sourcilles, la jeune serpentarde regarda dépitée le jeune Gryffondor.

- J'ai réussit à obtenir une autorisation de la part de Mc Gonagall.

Fièrement, le maraudeur sortit de sa poche de pantalon un bout de papier qu'il donna à la serpentarde.

- Ce n'est pas juste, comment tu as pu t'en procurer une ?

- Le talent, ma chère, le talent.

De rage, Rose jeta par terre l'autorisation et fila dans la Grande salle, suivit de Sirius qui avait juste eu le temps de ramasser sa précieuse autorisation. Au lieu de se diriger vers la table de Serpentard, Rose se dirigea vers la table de professeurs, s'arrêtant devant le maitre des potions.

- Monsieur, je viens d'apprendre que Sirius Black a réussit à obtenir une autorisation pour s'entrainer au Quiddicth. Je me permets de venir vous demander si je peux moi aussi avoir une autorisation pour effectuer mon entrainement. Sans vouloir vous influencer, je penser que m'autoriser à effectuer mon entrainement de Quiddicth, serait une bonne chose, sachant que le prochain match oppose Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

Etonné, Horace Slughorn regarda son élève qui lui fessait son plus beau sourire. Puis, il se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose qu'il interpella :

- Minerva, est-il vrai que vous avais permis à Sirius Black d'effectuer son entrainement de Quiddicth ?

- C'est une autorisation spéciale, Horace.

Inspirant un bon coup, le professeur sortit de sa veste un petit parchemin, écrivit quelques mots dessus et le tendit à son élève :

- Voici une autorisation spéciale, Rose, pour vous entrainer.

- On aurait besoin du terrain de Quiddicth pour ce soir demanda sournoisement Rose.

- Certainement pas, Williams, je l'ai déjà accordé à Potter répondit vivement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Comment je vais pouvoir m'entrainer alors répondit Rose avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Le maitre de potion ressortit un petit parchemin, écrivit quelques mots et le tendit à nouveau à son élève :

- Vous partagerez le terrain de Quiddicth.

- Horace s'écrira de rage Mc Gonagall.

- Merci professeur déclara Rose qui s'en pressait de partir avant que son directeur ne change d'avis.

- Horace, vos élèves vous manipulent déclara froidement le professeur de métamorphose.

Fière d'elle, Rose se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors en direction de Sirius Black qui était seul à la table. Elle s'arrêta devant lui pour lui déclarer :

- Je ne suis pas là ce soir, j'ai un entrainement de Quiddicth.

Et là-dessus, elle sortit les deux autorisations du professeur Slughorn qui pendaient devant le nez de Black.

- Ce n'est pas possible, James a réservé le terrain de Quiddicth pour les Gryffondors.

- Et bah, on partagera comme ça.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir vers la table des serpentards, Sirius apostropha une nouvelle fois la jeune serpentarde :

- Il faut qu'on choisisse la couleur des murs pour Remus et Dolohov.

- Ils pourront le faire ce soir.

- Remus refuse d'adresser la parole à Dolohov.

Rose éclata de rire :

- C'est la meilleure, Lupin refuse d'adresser la parole à Cassy. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal à part de me défendre. Et s'il a trop d'amour propre pour le comprendre, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

- L'utilisation de la magie noire, ca te dit quelque chose Williams ?

Haussant les épaules, Rose lui répondit avant de s'en aller :

- Le blanc cristal, ça ira très bien.

***

Se retrouver toute seule, sans Rose, dans cette grande salle, avec un Remus très silencieux, tout cela n'est pas très évident pour Cassandra. Cette dernière peignait en silence les murs de la salle d'un blanc cristal magique. Son partenaire se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce, étant ainsi, le plus éloigné de la serpentarde. Elle jeta un coup d'yeux derrière son épaule et le vis qui peignait le mur d'un coup de pinceau. Pour une fois, Rusard n'était pas là pour les surveiller. Mc Gonagall était venue le chercher pour d'autre élèves qui étaient, eux aussi, en retenue. Jugeant Remus et Cassy comme matures et responsables, elle avait décidé qu'ils ne seraient pas surveillés pendant cette retenue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la serpentarde inspira un grand bol d'air, avant de se diriger vers le préfet de Gryffondor. Pendant qu'elle traversait la salle, Cassandra pouvait entendre les cris qui provenaient du terrain du Quiddicth. Elle avait prévenue Rose que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'entrainer au Quiddicth avec Black sur le terrain. Mais cette dernière n'avait rien voulut entendre. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « De toutes les façons, je suis meilleure que lui ».

Cassy s'arrêta derrière le préfet qui lui tournait le dos et entendit quelques secondes que son cœur arrête de battre à la chamade. Réalisant que son cœur ne serait jamais normal lorsqu'elle serait en présence du maraudeur, elle souffla ces quelques mots :

- Remus, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze jours. Pardonne-moi.

La jeune serpentarde attendit pendant quelques minutes la réaction du préfet mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il se contentait de peindre sans s'arrêter le mur qui lui fessait face. Devant une telle réaction du maraudeur, un sentiment de honte et de tristesse envahit la jeune fille qui ne pue s'empêcher de l'implorer le jeune homme :

- Je t'en prie, Remus, crois-moi.

Mais, aucun changement dans la position du maraudeur ne se produisit. Mal aise et les larmes au bord des yeux, Cassy décida de repartir à son ouvrage qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce. Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, Remus se retourna pour regarder la serpentarde. Son visage était dur mais il la regardait.

Une fois, devant son mur, Cassy attrapa son pinceau et peignît le mur pendant plusieurs heures.

Fatiguée, au bout de nerf, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques minutes pour se reposer, posant ainsi son pinceau. Elle s'assit par terre, le visage fessant face au mur. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait avoir froid. Un frisson lui parcourut son corps extenué. Pourquoi, elle n'avait pas eu l'idée d'emmener sa cape avec elle ? Sentant un souffle d'air lui traversant le visage, elle regarda les milliers de rosage de verre qui se trouvaient à coté du mur sur lequel elle travaillait. Qu'est ce que c'était beau. Cette salle était véritablement magnifique.

Plissant les yeux, Cassy vis au loin le terrain de Quiddicth qui se dressait devant elle. Il était vide, les joueurs avaient disparus de son champ de vision. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Très tard. Elle se créa une bougie magique dont la flamme ne pouvait s'étendre d'un coup de vent. Cassy espérait qu'ainsi, le peu de feu de la chandelle lui réchaufferait au moins les mains. Malgré la chaleur produite par la bougie, le corps de Cassy continuait à trembler. Quand cette épreuve se terminera-t-elle ?

Soudain, quelqu'un lui posa une cape sur ses épaules, enveloppant ainsi tout son corps. La jeune serpentarde se retourna vivement et vis devant elle un Rabastan qui lui sourirait :

- Narcissa a remarqué que tu avais oublié ta cape, et comme j'ai fini ma ronde, je suis venu te l'apporter.

- Merci.

Le préfet de Serpentard se tourna en direction de celui de Gryffondor. Ce dernier se tenait bien droit devant en direction du couple dont son regard les méprisait. Se retournant vers Cassandra, Rabastan déclara :

- Je pense que ta retenue est finie.

Là-dessus, il se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille qui souleva facilement. Cette dernière se cala contre la poitrine de son compagnon, bien emmitouflé dans sa cape. Lorsqu'ils dépassaient le maraudeur, Cassandra ne pue s'empêcher de jeter un rapide regard en sa direction avant de replonger le nez dans sa cape. Comme d'habitude, Remus semblait indifférent à la situation. Elle le vit qui se penchait pour ramasser le matériel de peinture avant de le ranger dans le placard.

Rabastan longea le long couloir du premier étage, puis traversa le hall et enfin se dirigea vers les cachots. Pendant ce trajet, Cassandra ne cessait de réfléchir à sa situation.

Bientôt, ces retenues seront finies et elle n'aurait plus à subir l'ignorance de Remus Lupin. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie durant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun ou dans la grande salle, elle pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'il avait pu lui dire lorsqu'ils étaient près du lac était véritablement vrai. Dans ces moments de doute, elle arrivait à penser qu'il avait inventé ses paroles pour une sorte de pari qu'il aurait pu passer avec James Potter ou avec Sirius Black. Pourtant, malgré que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à garder en tête cette image mauvaise de Remus Lupin. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il était très en colère contre elle. Et que malgré ses excuses, rien ne pourrait remédier à cette situation qui était à présent sans issue. Mais, elle n'oublierait jamais les phrases qu'il lui a dites lorsqu'ils étaient près du lac, même si ces dernières pouvaient être fausses et dépourvues de sincérités.

_« Je suis réellement attiré par toi comme un aimant. »_

_« Lestrange et moi, on se serait battu. » _

_« Mais, si on leur montre qu'au delà des préjugés qu'ils ont que l'on peut former un couple, alors, on aura gagné »._


End file.
